Flash Back Love
by dreamcloud516
Summary: The world has plunged into darkness,and only one person can save it.But he's dead.Isis Ishtar figures out a way to go back to the past, but when Anzu is chosen to go, what will happen between her and the Pharaoh? R&R NO FLAMES! CHAPTER 14!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **HURRAH! I have gotten off my lazyass and have decided to write a new story! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! lol. Well, this is a Romance/Drama story (as usual, for I cannot write anything else). lol anyway, this will be done WAY better than my other stories, and I hope you all like it! lol. ENJOY!

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, no way, never will I EVER own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I just own my plot. So, lawyers, people who would likely sue me, SHOO!

* * *

**Flah Back to the Past**

**Chapter One: Prolouge**

_It was time. Atemu was walking towards the doors to the afterlife, and after all Anzu had said, he didn't stop. He didn't turn back to look at her. Anzu Mazaki fell to her knees, sobbing and crying. She didn't see the stares that her dear friends sent her, all she could feel was sorrow. Sorrow for the fact that Atemu was leaving her._

_Anzu sobbed, and gasped a little as Jonounchi set a hand on her shoulder, saying, "He has to leave, Anzu..." She shook her head in disbelief. She closed her eyes in fright, of fright of Atemu leaving her. She didn't hear Jonounchi talk again, all she could hear were Atemu's footsteps leaving, walking towards the door to the afterlife. Anzu opened her eyes, eyes widening at the sight of Atemu's Egyptian attire clinging to his body, and him looking back at her, and for a split second, their eyes locked. _

_Anzu could feel her world falling apart at his gaze, and as the doors closed, she could feel the darkness succumb her. She closed her eyes, and felt coldness take over her body. When she opened her eyes again, she was in total darkness. _

_Standing up, she called out, "Hello...? Atemu? Yugi? Jonounchi? ANYONE?" She cried in shock as she felt hands all over her body, touching her everywhere, and she heard voices calling out her name. She sobbed and cried out before the darkness took her over, "ATEMU!" _

_

* * *

_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anzu Mazaki cried as she sat up in her bed, cold sweat dripping down her back. She panted as she looked around with her bright blue eyes, making sure that she was in her apartment. She sighed in relief, running a hand through her silky chocolate brown locks, her breathing steadying as she did so. She looked over at her digital clock and checked the time. 6:30 in the morning. Perfect.

21 year old Anzu Mazaki got out of the bed, streatching her limbs out. It had been 5 years since that fateful day, when Atemu had gone to the after life. She looked around her apartment, and her eyes landed on a picture of her beloved friends.

Yugi Mutou, the shorter one of the group, had his arm around Anzu's neck. His tri colored hair still amazed her to this very day, and his wide violet eyes had pure innocense in them.

Next to him was Katsuya Jonounchi, or Jou, as she called him. His blonde hair was still ruffled, and his honey brown eyes shone with pride and love. She smiled, knowing that all of that love right now was for Mai Kujaku, his girlfriend, and what Jou hoped to be, his wife.

And finally, there stood Honda, smiling at them all, his pointed brown hair messy, and his light brown eyes shining. She sighed in sadness, remembering that he was in the army now. Lord new they needed help, but... Honda? She shook her head sadly and tried to pry that thought out of her mind.

Anzu sighed, figuring that since she was up, she might as well get dressed. She stripped off her clothes, and stepped into the shower, turning it on. She winced a little as the hot liquid pouredon her body, but washed herself anyway. After she washed herself, she got out, wrapping a towel around her slender form. She had matured over the years, her body gaining more curves, and her hair having grown an inch more. She dried off her body and then got dressed into a white collared T-Shirt, and she put on a pink cleated mini skirt, and with it long boots that went up to her knees. She brushed outher hair, leaving it down. She smiled in the mirror, putting on the little make-up she used. She then checked the clock again: 7:45.

She wondered if Yugi was up, so she took achance and called him. After two rings, Yugi answered in a tired voice, "Hello...?"

Anzu giggled and said, "Did Iwake you Yugi?" She could hear his mumble of a yes, and she giggled again. "Sorry Yugi."

Yugi sighed and said, "What time is it?" Anzu smiled and said, "7:45." Yugi paused for a minute, and said, "Shit."

Anzu giggled again and said, "Sorry Yugi. How about I meet you at the Cafe for breakfast with Jou in an hour?" She could hear his mumble again and said, "Bye, Yugi." She hung up, giggleing at how cute Yugi could be sometimes. She decided to call Jou, knowing that he was up.

She placed the phone in the reciever and stood up. Grabbing her purse and keys, she reached for the door and left her small apartment, heading for park to calm her thoughts about her disterbing dream.

* * *

At 9:00 Anzu, Yugi, and Jonounchi were sitting at a table, laughing and talking about anything that had popped into their minds. Yugi was dressed in a black T-Shirt and baggy blue jeans, and Jou wearing a white shirt with a striped white and blue shirt over that with blue jeans as well. Anzu smiled back at her two friends, sipping her latte and talking with them. 

A waitress shushed them all, and turned up the volume on the news. Jou frowned and said, "Rude much?" But Yugi and Anzu shushed him and listened as well. Jou pouted and did too.

The reporter, a young woman, said on the TV, "Tokyo, Japan has yet again suffered another Earthquake, this time only 3 dieing in the process. China has yet again attacked a Japananese ship, still blaming us for the attack on Hong Kong. In other news, the USA has agreed to help our side. Seto Kaiba has also helped us by creating weapons to help us fight the many countries that have started to attack-"

Anzu sat up and said, cutting through the thick silence, "This is getting me depressed. Wanna go somewhere else to finish our food, guys?"

Jou and Yugi nodded, and they stood up and walked out of the cafe. Anzu sighed sadly, thinking, _This all started last year. Someone, or something, attacked Hong Kong, China, and they used Japanese ships and planes! Who in their right minds would want to start a possible WW3? _

As they got to the park, Anzu looked up and smiled. Seto Kaiba and Shizuka Jounounchi were walking through the park holding hands. She looked at Jou, and blinked. Yugi did as well. Jou's face was of complete shock and hatred towards Seto Kaiba.Kaiba looked over at him, smirked, and continued to walk with Shizuka. Shizuka looked at Jou, smiled, and said, "Hi, Niisama!" she walked away from the three-some and headed down the street with Kaiba.

Anzu smirked and said, "You said youwere going toaccept the fact that you're 'baby' sister is going out with Kaiba." Jou looked down and sneered at the ground, saying, "I never said I wasn't going to take it badly." Yugi and Anzu sweatdropped and sat down at a nearby bench so they could finish their breakfast and coffee, Jou pouting like a little kid, and Yugi and Anzu laughing and sweatdropping.

* * *

Unknown to the three, someone was hiding behinda tree, watching them. She sighed and said, "They have no idea what is to come... especially... her..." She looked at Anzu and sighed. 

Isis Ishtar walked out from behind the tree, wearing her usual Egyptian outfit, but it was torn. Her once silky black hair was rough and unmanaged, and her blue eyes that were once alert were sad and distraught, and as she walked towards them, her heavy footsteps threatened tomake her fall in exhaustion. She didn't want to bring thesenewsto them; but, if she didn't, who would get him? Who would bring him back to save them all?

Anzu was giggleing at a joke Jounounchi had justmade; Yugi was laughingas well, but not as much,Isis noticed.Jou had on his baka look, which made even the distressed Isis want to smile. ((A/N: I took a quiz, and my look is Jou's Baka look! lol))

Yugi looked up and smiled.He waved atIsis, and Anzu and Jou turned around to look at her as well. Anzu couldn't hide her gasp. Isis looked terrible. Isis smiled weakly and said, "Hello, Yugi, Anzu, Jounounchi."

Anzu ran up to her and said, "Isis, what happened? You lookterrible!" Jou wanted to slap her head for her rudeness, but held himself back.

Isis sighed and said, "I will explain everything if you all would come with me. Please..." Anzu nodded, looking at her friends. Jou and Yugi nodded too, and Isis nodded in approval. "Good. Now hurry, please." Yugi and Jou stood up and ran to her, following her and Anzu to her car that would lead them to her home.

* * *

Anzu helped Isis out of her car (she had driven), hoping she would feel better. Yugi and Jou followed, Yugi opening the door to the house, and Jou going inside. Anzu went in, and smiled at the young man with light blonde hair that was spikey and untamed with violet eyes. Marik Ishtar helped Anzu with his sister, sitting Isis down on a chair. Anzu sighed and sat down next to Isis, watching the others sit as well. She still didn't fully trust Marik; ever since he had stayed inside her mind, she had been... violated of her privacy of her mind. 

Yugi looked at Isis and said, "So, Isis, what's the matter?" Isis looked at the innocent boy, and smiled at him. She stood up, walking towards a wall with a map of the world. Anzu looked at it and noticed they were the attacks that had randomly appeared on the Earth that no one knew the answer for.

Isis looked at them and said, "You know about the recent attacks on the Earth, of course?" Anzu, Yugi, and Jou nodded. Isis sighed and said, "My brother and Odion and I have been curious about this. So we went to Egypt to research. After looking over everything, Marik had found something very... interesting."

Jou and Yugi blinked, confused, and Anzu looked at Marik. Marik shrugged.

Isis nodded towards a stone tablet and said, "He found this. Can anyone read that for us?"

Anzu smiled and said, "I took Egyptian Hyroglyphics in school ever since-" She cut herself off, looking down. Isis nodded. Anzu got up and walked towards the tablet. She started to read aloud: **_"Greetings, mortals. I have returned to finish what I have started: To plunge the world in chaos and darkness. The pathetic Pharaoh Atemu has failed. Let it be known that-" _**She stopped and covered her mouth in shock. Jou and Yugi looked at her, puzzled, and Isis and Marik bowed their heads. Tears came to Anzu's eyes, mostly of shock and terror. She read the last sentence:

**_"Let it be known that The Dark Lord Zork has returned!" _**

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Was it good? I'm sorry if it was short, but I just couldn'tmake it any longer. It was perfect! 

I'm not sure it was a cliffy, though. Tell me if it is in the reviews. lol

Well, please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!

**TOOTLES**

**!Genners!**


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing and Preparing

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Hello! Thank you all Three Reviewers! I am in a happy mood today, so I have decided to put you three in my story! Just put in you're name that you want to use in the fic, you're age, and if you want to be a thief, a commenor, or a servant! (smile) lol. Again, those people are: Nightfall2525, Serenity48, and xxxShadow Angelxxx! lol  
Well, let's recap! lol

**Recap: **Anzu Mazaki is having a some-what normal life now after Atemu has left. But war is raging, and the trio can't figure out why. Then Isis Ishtar comes in the picture and shows them the cause: The Dark Lord Zork is back, ready to kick some butt! But... who will destroy him this time?

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-gi-oh! I only own my plot. and this Disclaimer is going out for the rest of my chapters, so please, DO NOT SUE ME!

**P.S.: **I CANNOT SPELL! So dont hurt me if there are spelling errors, ok? Thanks!

* * *

**Flash Back Love  
(that's the REAL title; pay no attention to the title from the last chapter)**

**Chapter 2: Choosing and Preparing**

Yugi and Jou gasped. Marik and Isis looked away in shame. Anzu just stood there, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, as she said, "Z-Z-Zork? N-No, that c-can't b-be... Atemu... h-he destroyed h-h-him..."

Isis shook her head in distress, saying, "He was supposed to... but Zork survived... and now we are all doomed..."

Yugi sat up, saying, "There has to be a way to-" But Isis shook her head, and said, "Only the Pharaoh can destroy him... His Ka was the most powerful enough, and even with Kaiba's technollogy, it isn't enough. We need the Pharaoh."

Jou sat up and said, "Well, there HAS to be another way! God Dammit, Atemu's dead!" Anzu shuddered and finally cried. Jou ignored her and said, "He's gone, we're all doomed right? There HAS to be a way for us to get him back or destroy Zork!" He pounded his fist against the table, so hard that it broke in half.

Marik stood up and yelled,"We have a way to get Atemu back! So shut up!" He huffed, glaring at Jou for breaking his table. "And you owe me 50 bucks, Jounounchi!"

Anzu looked at him in disbelief. Jouand Yugi looked each other, thenat him, and Anzufinally asked, "How?"

* * *

After leading them all to their basement, Marik and Isis uncovered a sarcophagus that was as tall and wide as a sumo wresselor (SP?). Yugi and Jou blinked and looked up at it, their mouths open in awe. Anzu wiped her tears away and looked up as well, blinking. 

Marik and Isis smirked, Isis saying, "We have constructed a spell, with the help of Kaiba's technollogy, to send us back into the past to help us. One person will go and get him, tell him of our dillema ,and he will destroy Zork, and then we will erase his memories and send him back into his own time." Isis looked at the trio, hoping for approval.

Anzu looked at Isis, saying, "One... of us?" Yugi and Jou nodded, saying, "Yeah..."

Marik rubbed his head with his hand, sighing. "It can only fit two people. The first being the person choosen, and then the Pharaoh apon return." Anzu looked at her friends, then back at Marik.

"Who's going?" Jou asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Yugi and Anzu looked at him, both curious themselves. They looked at Isis, who shook her head.

"Yugi cannot go." Yugi nodded, somehow knowing he couldn't. Marik nodded and said, "Jounounchi cannot go, because he and I need to fight Zork, because Isis is too weak now." Jou pouted, then blinked.

Yugi and Jou looked at Anzu, who was wondering who was to go. Jou smirked and said, "Guess you're going, Anzu!" He patted her back, and she blushed.

"M-M-Me? But, I can't go! I need to help Isis! I-"

Yugi put his hand on her lips, saying, "Stop it." Anzu blushed and looked away.

Isis smirked and said, "We have everything ready for you, Anzu. We knew you were the one to go." Anzu blushed, looked to Yugi, then to Jou, and then back to Isis, saying, "But..."

Yugi smiled at her and said, "Go... We all know you care about him deeply, and we know you're the one who wants to see him the most, Anzu."

Anzu looked at him, and then smiled. She nodded and said, "Ok , I'll go!" Jou smiledas well as Isis and Marik. Anzu smiled and thought, _I... I get to see Atemu! _

Isis nodded and then said, "Right. Anzu, come with me. We need to get you ready for Egypt." Anzu blinked and followed Isis, smiling.

Marik nodded and said, "Ok, Isis. I'll show you two how to work the machine." Jou and Yugi nodded, and Jou smirked, pressing random buttons, his baka face on.

* * *

After about and hour of playing with the buttons (Jou almost broke the thing... Sweatdrop ) and hanging out with Marik, Jou and Yugi were surprised to see Isis coming downstairs again. She smiled and said, "She is ready. And I must say any man would fall for her beauty." Yugi blushed, and Jou scratched the back of his head. 

Marik blushed at his sister, saying, "Isis..." Isis giggled and said, "Anzu come down now please..."

Yugi, Jou, and Marik looked at the stairs, and gasped at the beautiful girl that had emerged. Anzu had on an Egyptian dress that was cut off at the shoulders and went up to her knees. Her shoes were golden, and her dress was gold as well. Her hair was the same, only silkier. Her face was spectacular. Her blue eyes were brighter, and her lips were parted, lip gloss on them. Her skin was radiant, still the same creamy pale, and jewelery was assented all over her body, on her ears, her wrists, and on her neck laid a smiple gold chain.

She looked at the boys, and smiled at their reactions.Yugi had his mouth open, blushing; Jounounchi had fallen over; Marik was being supported by his sister, who was smirking. Anzu giggled and said, "Do I look ok?"

Jou shot up and said, "DO YOU LOOK OK? Dammit, Anzu, you look GORGEOUS. If I wasn't you're best friend, I'd..." He blushed and looked away. Anzu giggled and looked at Yugi

Yugi stood up and said while blushing, "You look beautiful, Anzu..." Anzu blushed and hugged her friend, saying, "Thank you, Yugi..." She let go of him and looked at Marik, who smirked.

Marik knelt on one knee and said, "Anzu, my dear, when you come back,since I am not you're 'best friend',Iwould like to say that you look drop dead gorgeous..." He kissed her hand, and she blushed. He kissed her handand said, "When this is all over, come with me, my dear, and Iwill make you Mrs. Ishta-" Jou bonked him on the head before Marik could finish. Anzu blushed deeply and said, "Thank you, Marik..." before Jou had grabbed her and brought her to him and Yugi. Marik only blushed and rubbed his head.

Isis smiled and said, "Brother, start the machine... if Jounounchi didn't break it already..." Jou sweatdropped and Yugi and Anzu laughed. Isis looked at Anzu and said, "You must wear this band on you're wrist if you want to go home, Anzu. And, also, I do not know why, but a week in Egypt for you is a day for us. So I don't want you staying for more than two weeks, understood?"

Anzu nodded, putting the plain gold band on her wrist, moving her wrist back and forth to see the band glow. She smiled and looked at Isis, who said, "Say good-bye to you're friends, Anzu. You will not be back for a while."

Anzu looked at Yugi and Jou, who looked down. She walked over to Jou and said, "I'll miss you, Jou..." She hugged him. Jou looked squeezed her arms and said, "You be careful. A beautiful girl like you roaming the streets of Egypt... someone could hurt you or..." He stopped himself and looked at her, smiling. Anzu wiped a tear from his eyes, saying, "I'll be careful, ok Jou?" She kissed his cheek and let go of his brotherly embrace, and he smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Anzu looked at Yugi and said, "Yugi..." She hugged him tight, saying, "I'll miss you so much... but I'll always be thinking of you..." Yugi blushed and said, "No, you wont..." Anzu looked at him, puzzled. "Why?"

Yugi smiled and said, "You'll be too busy thinking of Atemu, that's why." Anzu blushed, and smiled at her best friend. She kissed his cheek too, and hugged him again. She then walked back to Isis, and she said good-bye to Marik, and Mairk again kissed her hand. She blushed and smiled.

She looked at Isis and said, "I'm ready." Isis nodded and said, "Remember, Anzu, two weeks... and be careful. Jounounchi was right. Men in Egypt are very dangerous... I should know." Marik sighed and nodded too. Anzu nodded, feeling a few butterflies at the pit of her stomach. She sighed and watched Marik open the door to the sarcophagus. She stepped inside and waved to Yugi and Jou before Marik closed the heavy door.

Anzu sighed, feeling very scared. It was quite dark in there, and she didn't know what she would feel when Isis sent her back in time. She waited for Isis to say the word that she was to be sent then and there.

On the outside of the sarcophagus, Yugi and Jou looked to one another. Thinking it over, they thought about something: When Atemu had to leave, what would Anzu do? They knew she loved him, so... would she go with him, or stay.

Yugi saw this as a problem, but before he could stop Isis, Marik said, "Ok... NOW!" Yugi screamed as a bright light came inside the room, blinding him and Jou. He heard Jou scream as well, and Isis and Marik. But most of all, he heard the loudest scream of Anzu, his dearest Anzu, falling through time, and to land only on a dune of sand.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **PHEW! That one was tough. I hope you all like it! (Big Grin) lol. And forgive me for spelling things wrong. I STINK AT SPELLING! lol. 

Well, please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!

**TOOTLES!**

**xoxoGenners**


	3. Chapter 3: Egypt Tour

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Weeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllll... lol. Anzu is FINALLY in Egypt. (grin) lol. And Yugi has thought this through, and he's right. What WILL Anzu do? Stay there, or go back with Atemu? Who knows! ((honestly, I haven't gotten that far yet... lol... (sweatdrop)...)) Anyway, here's the recap! And Angel, you're going to be in this chapter first, ok? You are a commenor!

**Recap: **So, Zork is back... but what will they do to stop him? Atemu's dead, and no one can revive the dead. But, what they CAN do is go back in time! And of course, Anzu is the one to go. Yugi, Jou, and Marik are happy to see how beautiful she looks, but before she goes, Yugi thinks about this. Anzu is in love with Atemu. So what will she do when she comes back? Before he could ask Isis about this, it's too late. Anzu is sent back into Ancient Egypt.

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**P.S.: Again, I'm going to say this every fic: I CANNOT SPELL! SO DO NOT YELL AT ME ABOUT IT! lol**

* * *

**Flash Back Love**

**Chapter 3: Egypt Tour, First Glimsp of Pharaoh**

Sand. That's the first word that came to Anzu's head when she woke up: SAND. She sat up, rubbing her temples, moaning and spitting sand out of her mouth, as well as shaking it off of her hair and shoes. "Where am I?" She said aloud to herself, and as she looked ahead of her, she gasped.

She stood up, trembling at the sight before her. She smiled widly as she saw a town in Egypt, and behinde it was a huge golden palace. Atemu's palace. She recognized it by way it shined, and knew the familiar surroundings of the palace. She smiled with glee and went down the dune of sand, thinking, _I'm finally here... back in Egypt! And I get to see Atemu! What more could I ask for!_

She walked in thecity, smelling the freshair. Looking around she saw people trading items for food or clothing, and a little farthershe saw an old man and woman kissing eachother before they went into their houses. She blushed when she saw men looking at her and licking their lips. She thought to herself,_Ugh,Jou was right. There AREpeoplewanting to ra-_

She stopped when she bumped into a crowd of people, and she blinked. Peering over a man's head, she saw two people fighting, and she gasped. They looked JUST like Jonounchi and Honda, each fighting over what seemed to be food. (it was actually cow! lol)

((A/N: I'm calling these past Jou and Honda, Katsuya and Hiroto... lol. Just so you know the difference! lol END A/N))

Anzu pushed her way through the crowd, looking at her 'friends'. She noticed through all of the punches that Katsuya and Hiroto were throwing at each other,that Katsuya had green eyes, and Hiroto had dark blue ones. She then saw a girl cheering off of the sidelines, and she looked a little like Katsuya. Her hair was brown, though, but the eyes were the same. She smiled broadly when Katsuya won. As Hiroto slouched down in disappointment, Katsuya smiled andgave away some of the meat to Hiroto. Hiroto bowed a litte to him and left, his friends and family following him. All of the other people left the scene and went back to their normal lives.

Anzu walked over towards Katsuya, wondering if she should say hello or not. She was about to leave when she felt a hand on her arm, and a cold voice whispering in her ear, "Come with me, sweetie..."

Anzu screamed and cried out, "L-l-let me g-go!" She saw a man with messy short black hair and piercing brown eyes. She squirmed with all of her might, and when she saw Katsuya, she lost all train of thought as of what time period it was and she cried out,"Jounounchi, help me!"

Katsuya's eyes widened when he heard 'Jounounchi'. Something in him just... clicked. He looked to the person who had said it, and his eyes widened at the sight.His neighbor, Hikari, was trying to rape this poor girl, who was crying her eyes out as he looked down her dress. He growled and pounced on the man, punching the living daylights out of him. Hikari let go of Anzu, who fell on the ground, holding her knees and crying. The girl (who was Katsuya's sister NOT SHIZUKA) ran over to her, helping her up. Katsuya finally said after Hikari was half dead, "Touch her again and I'll rip out you're intestines and eat you're flesh. And I'm sure lots of starving people would LOVE to eat you. It's good for food." Hikari gasped and ran away, crying.

Katsuya looked at Anzu and said, "**Angel, **is she ok?" He walked over to her and kneeled down. Anzu blushed at this Jounounchi version. He was tall and a blonde (like the original... lol), but he seemed stronger... and he was tanner. Anzu looked at his dazzeling greeneyes and recognized the same warm feeling in them, and smiled at him.

Angel nodded and said, "Yeah... she's not injured, just **violated...**eww..." She sweatdropped as Katsuya scratched his nose, smiling.

"Well, miss, I'm glad you're not hurt. I'm Katsuya, by the way." He stretched out his hand, and Anzu grasped it. She smiled when she felt the strong grip he had. " And this is my little sis, Angel." Angel noddedand smiled.

"Thank you, Katsuya, Angel... I'm Anzu. I'm new around here..." She smiled and she let go of his hand, watching his expression.

He blinked and then did the all famous... BAKA FACE. He chuckled and said, "Well, then, I'll have to show you around! Come on!" Angel nodded and said, "Be careful, and have fun!"

Anzu nodded and said, "Ok... and nice meeting you, Angel!" Angel nodded and waved, going back into her house. Jou took her hand and said, "Come on, Anzu. I'm going to have you meet everyone!"

Anzu nodded happily, and followed Katsuya, listening to all that he said and showed her.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, Anzu and Katsuya reached the final destination: The Pharaoh's palace. Anzu gazed at it immensly, and she smiled, remembering that night when she saw Atemu riding out in the night, chasing Bakura as he went. She remembered why she was herejust then: To get Atemuback in the present to stop Zork. That's all. Nothing else. She sighedsadly as she heard Katsuya say, "And this is the Pharaoh's palace. If you want to see the Pharaoh, get in line. So many peoplewant to see him, but the guards ususally kick them out."

Anzu looked at him, puzzled, and said, "Why?" She looked at the muscular guards, who wereglaring ather with hatred... or, was itlust?

Katsuya sighed and said, "Anzu, the Pharaoh's a jerk. He see's nobody. And no one had the courage to stand up to those guards except the girl who lives there with the Pharaoh..." He sighed and scratched his messy blonde hair.

Anzu looked at them and sighed sadly. How was she supposed to get in now? "But the whole reason I came here is to see At- I mean, the Pharaoh." She looked at Katsuya for support.

Katsuya sighed and said, "You can try Anzu, but when you fail, come back to my house, ok?" Anzu nodded and hugged her new friend, saying, "No offense, but I hope I dont see you soon..." Katsuya nodded in response and walked away from her.

After he disappeard in the crowd, she breathed in and out to calm down her nerves, then stepped up towards the guards. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see the young energetic girl in front of her as she collided into her.

* * *

"Ugh... My eyes..."

Katsuya Jounounchi moaned as he sat up from the couch he was on, rubbing his aching head. After the flash of light, all of them had been knocked out. Yugi was still unconscious, while Isis and Marik were all awake. Isis was still dazed, not believing that her machine worked. Marik was preparing lunch.

Isis finally sighed and said, "Jounounchi, see if Yugi is awake." Jou nodded and poked Yugi's arm.

Jou looked over at his best friend and said, "Yugi..? You ok?"

Big violet eyes opened at hearing his name. Yugi gasped and sat up, panting. Jou put his hands on Yugi's trembling shoulders and said, "It's ok, Yug. Everything worked! Anzu's gone to meet Atemu!

Yugi looked up at Jou, and Jou noticed something in his eyes. They were terrified, and his suspision was confirmed when Yugi said, "That's what I'm afraid of..."

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **wellllllllllllllll... a little bit of a cliffy?That was a wee bit short, but alas, i have writers block! lol. So, who did Anzu collide into? And what does Yugi mean? O.O FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

(omg, that was SO corny. forgive me and just review.)

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

**xoxoGenners**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Him

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **HEYY PEOPLE! (grins) I'm sorry I have been slow on updating, but I'vebeen busy with school, and I had NO idea what to write. P lol. Also, I have taken a liking to Danny Phantom for some reason. Ah, whatever. (smiles) lol. RECAP TIME! D

**Recap: **Anzu wakes up to find herself in... DUN DUN DUN! EGYPT! lol. As she wanders around the city, she meets Jou and Honda look a likes. She becomes friends with Jou's look a like (Katsuya), and Katsuya showed her around the city. When she got to the palace, she was about to try and get in, when she bumped into an energetic girl... WHO IS THAT? And Jou's very confused: Yugi DOESNT want Anzu to see Atemu?

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 4: Seeing Him**

Anzu gasped and fell to the ground, the other girl's body next to her. She sat up and rubbed her head, and saw the other girl. She gasped and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you-" She stopped immediatly at seeing who it was: Mana!

Mana , the apprentice of the high Priest Muahado, looked at Anzu, a grin on her face. Her brown hair was adorned in a hat, and her child-like blue eyes smiled at her. She jumped up and said, "Don't worry about it! I'm ok. Are you?" She reached down her hand, offering to help Anzu up.

Anzu gratefully took it, still shocked at who she bumped in to. She smiled and said, "Oh, ok..." She looked at the guards as one of them asked, "Mana, who is this girl?" One glared at Anzu, while the other checked her out. Anzu blushed shamefully.

Mana smiled and said, "Hold on one minute." She pulled Anzu to the side and said, "I'm Mana by the way. Are you here to see Prin- I mean Pharaoh?" Anzu nodded, and Mana grinned. "Cool! You can come with me to see him, ok?" Anzu's eyes widened, and she nodded. Mana took Anzu's hand, and they both went through the gate to the palace.

Anzu thought to herself as she walked with the young girl, _She's so energetic and young... I forgot that she was here too! And what luck that I happened to bump into her... _She looked at Mana and said, "I'm Anzu, by the way." She smiled, brushing alock of her silky hair behind her ear.

Mana smiled back and said, "Ok. So, Anzu, why are you here?" Anzu stopped in her tracks, horror coming to her face. SHIT. She had NO idea what to say to Atemu. She was lucky enough to get past the guards, but now she had to get past six priests, one of whom had a heart of ice, and one an evil slave of Zork. Yippee.

Anzu forced a smile and said, "Oh, to... uh... tell him something. My, uh, my village is being tormented by an evil force, and I though the Pharaoh could help..." She averted her gaze to the floor ashamed of having to lie to Mana like that.

Mana sighed and said, "Ok, Anzu, I can take it. You're lieing to me." Anzu looked at her, shame in her eyes. They were by now at the courtyard, and Mana sat down on a bench, saying, "Why are you really here, Anzu? To just look at Pharaoh? To try and make him you're wife? I've seen it before, but I've never made a friend with one-"

Anzu frantically said waving her arms around, saying, "Oh, no, Mana, no, I'm not here for that! It's just..." She lowered her hands, thinking, _Can I trust her with this...? _She sighed sadly, not having a choice. She sat down, saying, "Mana... I have a LOT of explaining to do."

* * *

Jou looked at Yugi, puzzled.Isis and Marik did too, all of them VERY confused. "What do you mean, Yugi?" Marik finally asked, crossing over to sit next to Yugi's right, while Jou occupied the right. Isis stood in her spot. 

Yugi sighed sadly and said, "You know Anzu's in love with Atemu, right?" They all nodded, Jou staring strangley at his friend. Yugi sighed and said, "Atemu has to go back to his own time, right? So, what's Anzu going to do...?"

Isis bowed her head, ashamed of not thinking about that. Marik looked away, and Jou looked at Yugi, saying, "You're right..." He looked down in shame as well. What WOULD their best friend do? Have her heart broken again, or go with him? They would miss her too much if she left, but...

Marik looked up and said, "Atemu's memories will be erased. If we can do that to him, we can do it to Anzu-" A loud cracking noise filled the room. Isis had slapped her younger brother, saying, "We will not make the best two weeks of her life go to waste, brother. Knowing those two, he'll make love to her, get engaged to her, and save her life at least once. We cannot let her forget about that. We will just have to let her go back to the past."

Yugi looked at her sadly. Jou did as well. Marik looked at the two and said, "We know you care for her like a sister, guys. But think about it: If you love her so much, then you have to let her go." He got up and walked out of the room, a headache spreading across his tired head.

Jou finally looked up at Isis, tiredness and sorrow in his eyes. "He's right. We have to let her go." He wiped the oncoming tears from his face, remembering when he first saw Anzu dressed up at the prom. Even though he was with Mai, he still couldn't help but blush at the beauty. Now, imagining her going off, making love, marrying, risking her life... It made him feel like he was a father, watching his daughter grow up and leave him.

He stood up, rubbing his temples tiredly, saying, "So, what do Yugi and I have to fight?"

* * *

Mana stared at Anzu wide eyed. Anzu had just told Mana the ENTIRE reason why she was here, and the brunette was exhausted. Finally able to speak, Mana said, "So... You're from the future, I'm a card in a game, the Pharaoh lost his memory but regained it, and he went to the afterlife, breaking you're heart because you were in love with him. And Master-sama is a playing card as well?" 

Anzu smiled at her, nodding. Mana's eyes widened, and for a second, niether said anything. Finally, Mana jumped in the air, saying, "COOL!" She smiled and said, "Wow, Anzu! That's so cool! Come on, you have to see Prince-sama before it's too late!" Anzu cried in shock as Mana dragged her towards the door, smiling.

As they reached the door to the throne room, Anzu's heart pace began to speed. Atemu was behind those doors, and she was about to see him! This was TOO good to be true! Mana shoved her way past the guards, saying, "We have to see the Pharaoh!"

A younger one of the guards stopped them, saying, "The Pharaoh is in a very important meeting right now, and-" Mana sweatdropped and interuppted him, saying, "He's sleeping on the throne again, isn't he?" Anzu smiled, imagining Atemu doing that. She had to stop herself from laughing and falling on the floor from it. Atemu? FALL ASLEEP ON A CHAIR? Well, THAT was WAY too funny.

The guard blushed and nodded, saying, "Yeah... Shimon is doing one of those boring speeches about how he has to get married and all that crap. You can wake him up, Mana, but the girl stays until he is presentable."

Anzu dropped her gaze to the floor, a little disappointed. She wanted to see Atemu sleep... she had once, but that was for a minute. And man, didhe look HOT when he slept.She nodded at Mana, saying, "Go ahead Mana. I'll wait." Mana nodded, smiled and winked, and went through the doors. Anzu stood there blushing at the guards gaze, waiting for Mana to get her.

* * *

The guard was right: Atemu WAS asleep. And what a view it was. In the same Pharaoh attire, the twenty-two year old Pharaoh slept peacefully on his throne, his slender,a tan hand holding up his gorgeous head. His maroon eyes closed and his skiky black-red-blonde hair messy and out of control, any woman would fall for him. Mana didn't, though; she loved him because of who he was and how he treated her. She may have been younger, but that didn't stop him from respecting her. 

Mana giggled and looked at The High Priest Isis, who was watching Atemu sleep. Mana smirked at Isis, crept up to Atemu, and screamed in his ear, "HI PRINCE-SAMA!" She grinned as she saw Atemu jump up at least 2 feet in the air and land on his butt, his maroon eyes shocked and dazed and confused.

He turned to Mana and said, "Is there a reason why you had to wake me up? I was having that dream again..." Mana blinked in confusion, and he sighed, saying, "Remember, the one with the angel? She had soft blue eyes, thats all I remember. And she was gorgeous. She would come up to me and kiss me... and say she loved me..."

Mana looked at him, remembering that the Pharaoh had infact confided in her about that strange dream. Atemu had seemed flustered about it as well,and before she could respond, the same young guard walked into the room, saying, "Presenting Miss Mazaki Anzu."

Atemu's jaw dropped the minute Anzu stepped inside the room, amazed by her beauty. Her silky brown hair was entrancing, and her eyes... they were her full beauty. They were the eyes of an angel, thats all he could tell. Her pale skin was radiant, and her dress fitted her firgure perfectly, even though it was dirty and ripped at an edge. She stared at him, blushing, and when their eyes met, Atemu's head began to spin.

She... she looked so familiar... and she was special. He could see that. He stood up, and immediatly Isis and Mana bowed their heads to Atemu, while Anzu just stood there, her eyes locked with his. He was surprised by this; she must have been in a trance, like himself. He didn't care, though; he continued to walk down the throne, towards her delicate form, wantingto hold her tightly. He didn't know why, but something about her made him want to. He walked towards her form, and was surprised to see tears form inside her eyes. That made him want to hold her more. She started to walk towards him, her eyes still locked with his. He stepped up to her and stared at her, looking deep into her eyes. He wanted to just gaze at her eyes, her body, her EVERYTHING forever.

Anzu restricted from dropping her own jaw, seeing Atemu in front of him. 

He was gorgreous, anyone could see that. His beautiful maroon eyes, his hair, his body... He was probably the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, besides Seto Kaiba. ((Yes, in my fic, she USED to like Seto after Atemu left. NO KILLING ME.))

She felt her heart melt when she gazed into his eyes... they were so mysterious, so unique (SP?)... She gasped a little when he stood up,their eyes still locked. She didn't notice everyone bowing for him. All she could see was him. As he walked downfrom the throne, she felt her heart do a summer sault. He was walking towardsher! She felt her feet move towards him, and she blushed a little as she gazed into his eyes.

As they met up to one another, they stopped in their tracks. Atemu had to hold a gasp of his own, seeing how beauiful she was up close. And her eyes... they were like deep pools of blue, and he was shocked to see tears in them.

Yes, Anzu was crying. She was crying because she was relieved that this wasn't a dream, that he was here, standing here right before her eyes. She couldn't help herself. She finally spoke: "It's... it's you..."

Atemu blinked in confusion at the crying girl. His face softened, and he stepped up to her, wiping a tear from her cheek. She gasped and held his hand with her own, and she smiled. He was real. Atemu gasped as she lunged into his arms, sobbing, hugging him and holding him for dear life.

Mana and Isis gasped in shock. How DARE she just hold the great almighty Pharaoh like that? But they were shocked to see that Atemu hugged her back. Isis and Mana exchanged glances when the High PriestSeto walked in, schocked at the scene. He was about to say something when Mana shushed him.

Yes, Atemu had hugged back. And he loved the feeling. Heat coursed through his body, and he felt sparks inside of him light up. He hid his oncoming blush as she hugged him tighter, saying, "It's you... you're here... You're not dead... you're really here..." Atemu blinked in confusion. He died?

He then gasped and clasped his neck in shock and in pain. Isis and Mana gasped, and Seto's eyes widened. Something was sticking out of Atemu's neck. A poison dart. He cringed and fell on his knees.

Anzu gasped and said, "Pharaoh?" He closed his eyes in pain and fell on the floor. Seto and Isisran to his side, screaming his name, when Anzu said, "Stop, dont move him!"

Seto looked up at the strange girl. She had wiped her tears away, and a look of concentration was on her face. She kneeled down next to Atemu, checking his pulse. "Oh no... he has no pulse!" Seto growled as she said, "Look and find who did this. I'll save him." And she started to preform CPR.

Seto was about to protest whenIsis said, "Let her continue. I will explain everything later." Seto looked at her, sighed, and nodded. They stood up and ran towards the direction the dart was shot from. Mana was staring in wonder as Anzu preformed CPR, pushing on his chest, saying, "Don't die, dammit..." She leaned his head back, plugged his nose, and breathed into his mouth twice. She pressed on his chest again, and then breathed into him again.

Atemu's eyes shot open as Anzu was in mid-breath for the fifth time, and his head shot up. He panted and coughed, and Anzu said, "Pharaoh, turn on you're side." He blinked as delicate hands turned him over. He felt better when she did this; he sighed in reilef as she rubbed her hands across his arms, warming up his freezing cold arms. Mana smiled and called over Isis and Seto, who were holding the man who shot the dart. He was scowling.

Anzu smiled in glee and said, "Good... at least this time... I was able to make you... stay..." And from exhaustion (SP?), she fell next to him, unconscious, out ofbreath. Atemusat up and looked at the girl who had saved his life. His eyes widened in shock, and he said out loud, "What... what did she do... to save me?"

Mana smiled and said, "She kissed you!" Atemu looked atMana, who was smiling with glee.He then looked at Anzu and smiled,brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Anzu... my guardianangel..."

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **HUZZAH! I have sucessfully made another chapter, listening to "Season's of Love!" (grins) lol. I LOVE THAT SONG! lol

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

**xoxoGennersxoxo **


	5. Chapter 5: Guardian Angel

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **HELLO PEOPLE! (grins) Well, it's only the fifth chapter! And I plan on making this story longer than my last. lol. maybe at least 20 chapters. (smiles evilly) lol. Well, Recap! lol

**Recap: **Anzu met up with Mana! Who knew? lol. She told Mana about why she was here, while Yugi and Jou talked about what Anzu would do when Atemu left her... sad but true. Then Anzu saw Atemu! OMG! lol. And he was dazed at her, and vice versa. After hugging him, Anzu saved Atemu's life by preforming CPR, and after she passed out, he said, "Anzu... My Guardian Angel..." AWW! lol

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 5: Guardian Angels**

_Anzu..._

_Anzu... Wake up..._

Anzu moaned in her sleep. She smiled to herself as she snuggled in the Egyptian silk covers, dreaming of Atemu hugging her...

Wait...

EGYPTIAN SILK?

Anzu sat up immediatly and looked around, her eyes widening. It was no dream. She was in Egypt, sleeping in an Egyptian bed. She looked around the room,the Egyptiandecor beautiful to her. As she turned her headto her right, she blinked, and cried out in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Pharaoh Atemu was sitting at her side, snoring soundly, his hand on hers. She blushed and silently pulled it away. Her face softened as she gazed at his sleeping face. She traced her hand over his, saying, "Atemu... I cant believe I'm really seeing you... and after so long..." She smiled and wiped an oncoming tear from her crystal blue orbs, saying, "I should let you sleep. You've had a long day."

She moved her hand and laid on the bed, smiling. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting all that had happened sink in:

She had traveled through time, met up with a Jonounchi look-a-like,told Manawhy she was here, saw Atemu, hugged him and cried on his shoulder, and saved his life. And now he was sleepingnext to her bed in a chair. She couldn't believe it.

What she didn't know was that Atemu had woken up when she had moved her hand the first time, and was shocked that she knew his name... He knew this girl was special, but how? This was the first time he had met her, so how had it been 'so long'?

He opened an eye and saw hers were closed. He smirked and whispered her name, saying, "Miss Anzu... Miss Anzu...?" He moved his hand on hers, and saw her blush.

Anzu opened her blue eyes and stared into maroon ones. She blinked and said, "Pharaoh? Oh, Pharaoh!" She jumped out of bed and bowed, blushing at the same time. Her dress was lopsided, one half past her shoulder, while the other was up to her neck, her thigh visible.

Atemu chuckled and stepped in front of her, saying, "Miss Anzu, you can stand properly." She did so, avoiding his gaze. He smirked and said, "Hold still." She did so, but blushed greatly when he touched her shoulder, fixing her dress, moving his hand down her bare arm, sending chills up Anzu's spine.

She looked up at his eyes, and felt their connection grow again. Atemu did as well, and he moved his hand down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She then looked away, blushing.

Atemu smirked and said, "You never told me why you're here, Miss Anzu." Anzu felt his grip move to her wrist as he said, "Why are you here, Miss Anzu?"

Anzu looked at him and said, "Pharaoh..." She looked down and said, "I... I cannot tell you yet. It's very complicated. Forgive me for not telling you Pharaoh, please. I just need more time..." She felt him staring at her and said as tears welled in her eyes, "Forgive me, Pharaoh... I just cannot say it yet. It's such a big deal, and... and I'm n-not ready t-to t-t-tell you..."

Atemu looked at her strangely and said, "Tell me..." His grip tightened.

Anzucouldn't help it; she cried. "Please, Pharaoh, dont kill me! Please give me time, I promise I'll tell you everything soon, just please dont kill me, or all will be lost... please..."

She fell on her knees, her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and sobbed, and she didn't notice Atemu lifting her up on the bed and placing her head on his shoulder. She finally did after five minutes, and she looked up. His eyes were filled with sorrow, and Anzu pulled away. He pulled her back, saying, "Why would I kill you when you saved my life, Miss Anzu? You're my guardian angel. Now cry. Something must be bothering you, so I shall allow you to cry."

Anzu stared at him in disbelief. He... was letting her cry? She nodded, remembering why she loved him so much. She hugged him and continued to sob and cry. She cryed about loosing Atemu the first time, how sad and how heart-broken she was, and she cried about how her father had died from cancer shortly afterwords. She cried about Honda leaving them and going to thearmy and almost getting killed, and how now she was with Atemu, crying her heart out to him. After about fifteen minutes of crying and sobbing, she stopped, and looked up.

Atemu was hugging her tightly. He didn't seem to care his shoulder was soaked with salty tears, or that he didn't even know this girl. All he seemed to care about was making Anzu happy. And he did. She looked down in shame and said, "I'm sorry, Pharaoh."

Atemu looked at her and said, "Dont be." He stood up and said, his back to hers, "I will let you stay here as long as you need to. But you must tell me why you are here, Miss Anzu. Promise me." He was looking at her again, his eyes serious.

Anzu nodded, and then bowed her head, saying, "I am sorry Pharaoh for yesterday... when I didn't bow... when I hugged you..." She gasped in shock as Atemu lifted her head to meet his, their eyes locked again.

She felt the same vulenerable feeling as before, and her eyes widened as he said, "When you kissed me..." And he planted a kiss on her lips.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss, not meaning any harm. Anzu was shocked by this gesture, but complied and kissed back. Her insides were doing flip-flops, her body feeling small and powerless to this powerful figure above her. Atemu felt the same: Powerful, and wonderful. He slid his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting her, memorizing each taste, each sensation.

Finally, Atemu broke the connection, and he smirked at her, saying, "You're forgiven, Miss Anzu." And he walked away from the room, leaving a dazed Anzu to sit in her room, dreaming about that kiss.

* * *

"HYAH!" 

"Yugi, you missed. Again."

"SHIT!"

Yugi and Jou were practicing fighting. They had learned from Isis and Marik that they had to fight mind controlled minions, as well as REAL duel monsters. So Jou was helping Yugi with his fighting skills. Unfortunatly for them, Yugi had VERY bad aim. And he kept missing the punching bag, and even when he hit it, his small hand would be crushed. To Jou, this was easy; but he had to help his small friend fight so they could fight Zork.

After three hours of doing this, Jou finally said, "Ok, Yug, here's an idea. Stick to fighting the monsters, and I'LL fight the minoins." Yugi nodded weakly and fell to the ground. Jou sweatdropped and said, "You ok?"

Yugi sat up, rubbing his sweating head, saying, "Yeah... I just wonder what Anzu's doing..."

Jou nodded and helped him up, saying, "Me too... Maybe Isis knows a way for us to see what she's doing. Come on!" He dragged Yugi out of the workout room and towards the Ishtar residence.

When they got there, Marik met them at the door, who was smiling. "Hey. You want to see Anzu?"

Yugi and Jou nodded and followed him inside and down the stairs. When they got there, Isis was smirking at a screen near the machine that had sent Anzu through time. Yugi and Jou peeked behind them and saw Anzu crying in front of someone.

Anger filled Jou as he said, "Anzu- OW!" Yugi had shushed him and listened to her pleas.

_"Please, Pharaoh, don't kill me! Just give me time, please!" _Yugi and Jou's eyes widened as they saw Atemu looking down at her crying form. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed, petting her hair as she cried. Yugi smiled and said, "I KNEW IT. He LOVES her. He always denied me! AHA- OW! Jou!"

This time Jou had shushed HIM. They looked at the screen as Anzu stopped crying and looked up at Atemu's concerned face, and he spoke:

_"Miss Anzu, why would I kill you? I owe you my life. Now cry. There is something wrong, and I want you to be happy. So you may cry." _

Yugi smiled at Atemu, happy he was warming up to Anzu. After five minutes of crying, Anzu had said she was sorry, he said not to be, and she apologized about hugging him (Jou and Yugi blinked in confusion), and then this happened:

_She gasped in shock as Atemu lifted her head to meet his, their eyes locked again. __She felt the same vulenerable feeling as before, and her eyes widened as he said, "When you kissed me..." And he planted a kiss on her lips. _

Isis smirked at this. Yugi and Jou's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. They saw Atemu's tongue snake in her mouth, and she had complied. When the kiss was broken off, Atemu had left her there.

Isis shut off the monitor, saying, "That's enough spying." She looked at the two friends and said, "Comments?"

Yugi smiled a HUGE grin and said, "I always knew Atemu was a playboy." Jou smacked him upside the head, saying, "I'm happy for Anzu. I know how much she wanted that..." He blushed at Marik's stares as his cell phone began to ring. He answered it, saying, "Hello...?"

_"KATSUYA JONOUNCHI! GET YOU'RE BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU PROMISED TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME! YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU DESERT ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE TO B-BE NEARLY RAPED BY STARES FROM THIS BASTARD-" _

"MAI, I'M SORRY! I FORGOT! PLEASE MAI, CALM DOWN!" Jou screamed into the phone, trying to calm down his girlfriend. Yugi and the others laughed as Yugi said, "Well, good luck with Mai. I better call Nala." Jou nodded weakly and left the room, talking to Mai, once screaming, "THAT BASTARD?I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM TWO DAYS AGO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Yugi and Isis sweatdropped. Yugi then called his own girlfriend Nala, and when she answered her cell, she yelled, "_YUGI MUTOU, YOU'RE GRANDFATHER CALLED ME 20 TIMES BECAUSE HE COULDN'T FIND YOU. GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE YUGI, OR ELSE!" _Yugi sweatdropped and said, "Ok, Nala. Bye." He hung up and sweatdropped, and said, "See you guys later... call me when you're looking at Anzu again..."

Isis stopped him and said, "Yugi, please, don't tell this Nala girl where you have been. Mai-san can know, but Nala cannot, because she doesn't know about the Pharaoh. Please, Yugi..."

Yugi frowned, sighed, and nodded. "Ok... see you later, Isis, Marik..." He walked out the door and left the two Ishtars alone.

Isis turned around and blinked at Marik. He was watching the screen, and she walked over there. She gazed at the screen, and saw...

* * *

Atemu slumped in his throne, bored out of his mind. He looked out the nearby window, and smiled. He saw Mana and Anzu walking in the garden, laughing, talking. Atemu smirked at Anzu, and said, "Anzu... my Guardian Angel... I do not care why you are here for. All I know is you're staying with me forever. You're my angel, and no one elses. I won't let anyone take you away from me." 

He looked at her body and smiled. She was radiant in the Egyptian sun. Her beautiful chocolate locks caressed her shoulders, her beautiful blue orbs filled with happiness and laughter. She had changed into one of Mana's dresses, and she looked beautiful, the dress clinging to her form, making her look desirable. How he wanted to hold her body close to his, make her his...

He chuckled to himself and said, "Anzu... my pet... my angel..."

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **O YEAH. WHOS A QUICK UPDATER. TOOK ONE DAY BABY! lol. Well, I hope you liked it. And Apple, AHA! ONE DAY: P lol

And OMG! AnzuXAtemu forever, THANK YOU! I never knew someone liked my stories that much! Props for you! lol.

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

**xoxoGennersxoxo **


	6. Chapter 6: Dates

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **HALLO PEOPLE! (smiles) I HAVE SUCESSFULLY UPDATED A CHAPTER- IN ONE DAY! WHOOT WHOOT: P lol. and Apple, lol. I checked out you're site, and i THINK i reviewed one story. I'm not sure (sweatdrops) Damn my memory... lol. Also, people, check out my fan fiction xanga. I put the plot of my newest story that I'm going to write in it. : D lol. Also, I AM IN WRITING WORKSHOP! ((school)), and my teacher has NO clue that I'm doing this. Well, this isn't a bad thing, really. It's creative writing! lol. and OMG OMG OMG! AtemuXAnzu4ever (im calling you A&AQueen.. lol) OMG I LOVE YOU! lol. (huggs) thank you thank you thank you! lol. This chappie is dedicated to ya! lol. Yes, I will put lemon in it (lol, perverted minds rock!), and i MAY make one chappie rated M. More details in my fan fic xanga people! lol . (sweatdrop and smile) and also, I am takingSpanish, so soon enough Iwillunderstand SOME of what you wrote! (big sweatdrops)well, enough of my ramblings, recap!

**Recap: **Anzu had fainted, right? And she awoke in an Egyptian bed, next to Atemu! She and him talked about stuff, and then... ATEMU KISSED HER. OMG. lol ((I'm VERY hyper. lol. AND OMG I NEVER KNEW I COULD MAKE HEARTS ON HERE: ♥♥ lol)) anyway, we then see Yugi and Jou fighting. Poor Yugi cant do it. T.T lol. They meet up with Isis and Marik, and Isis shows them the whole scene with Atemu and Anzu! ☺and then when they all left, Isis saw Atemu speak these words: "Anzu... my pet... my angel..." O.O

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

**P.S. ATEMU IS TALL IN MY FIC, AS WELL AS YUGI. YUGI IS 5 FEET 6, AND ATEMU IS 6 FEET 0 INCHES. THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE TIME. : D **

* * *

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 6: Dates  
****((NOTE: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES ALL CHARRIES THAT HAVE COUPLES IN PAST FLUFF! lol))**

"Prince-sama?"

Atemu looked over at Mana, who was standing in the middle of the room. It was late in the afternoon, near dinner time, and she was dressed in her usual outfit. He nodded and said, "Yes, Mana?"

Mana smiled and said, "I'm wise to you and Anzu. You like her, huh?" Atemu blushed a little, blinking in confusion. He stammered, trying to get out of his current situation.

Mana giggled and jumped up next to him on the throne, taking his strong hand. She smiled and said, "I knew it. You don't have to explain yourself, Prince-sama. I want to help!"

Atemu looked at her, serious, saying, "How would you do that, Mana?"

Mana smiled and said, "I'll dress her up tonight. You two have a private dinner. Anzu told me about it, when she used to live in a village far away from here..." She thought a moment and said, "I think she called it... a date?"

Atemu looked at her, confused, and said, "Well, it IS a good idea... set the arrangements. Tell Isis and Muahado to get it ready; I have... things I have to do..." He got up, smiling at his friend. She nodded and smiled back at her friend, and she ran out of the room, banging into an oncoming High Priest Seto.

Seto growled at her, brushing his arm off. He looked at Atemu, bowed a little, and got up, saying, "My Pharaoh, there is something I want to discuss with you..."

Atemu nodded and stepped down from the throne, saying, "What is it, Seto?" He stood next to his older cousin, looking at him.

Seto sighed and said, "It has to do with that girl, Anzu-"

Atemu smirked and said, "She is beautiful, isn't she..." He walked towards the giant window by his throne, leaning on it. He gazed out at Anzu's beautiful form. She was sitting at the garden, playing with a palace cat. She looked up and met Atemu's eyes, and she blushed. She smiled at him and waved at him. Atemu blushed, but waved back nonetheless.

Seto glared at the girl, saying, "No, my Pharaoh, to be honest, i do not. She healed you to well... I think that she's a demon in disguise out to- WATCH IT!"

Atemu had thrown a flower pot at Seto's head. Seto had ducked, but had gotten in arm scratched. He glared at Atemu and said, "What the hell was that for?"

Atemu marched up to him and said, "You will never call her a demon again. Her soul is too pure tokill someone. She is an angel -MY angel-, and I plan to make her mine. Got it? You're dismissed, Seto."

Seto glared at his cousin, but left the room, thinking, _She had saved Atemu's life easily... like it was some sort of advanced technique (SP?). How could she have done that so easily? _Frustrated, he slammed the main palace entrance doors, and went on his horse, riding on it into town. He needed to inspect something to calm his temper.

* * *

Muahado sighed wearily, saying, "Why do we have to do this again?" He and Isis were preparing Atemu's room for his little 'date'... whatever THAT was. 

Isis, sweatdropping, said, "Because we have to follow the Pharaoh's commands... although I think this is rediculos..." She was hanging a picture on the wall. There was arope tangeledin her fingers that was holding it up, and she sighed in frustration as it began to become more tangeled."Oh Rah..." She said as she couldn't free herself from the rope.

Muahado looked at her, admiring her beautiful form. "You need help Isis?" Isis noddedin frustration, not really paying attention.

Muahado smirked andwalked over to her, placing his muscular hands on her slender ones. She suddenly blushed and lookedup into Muahado's eyes,feeling his hands work over hers, untangelingthem.She felt therope not move at all, but instead Muahado's hands slipping in with hers.

His brow furrowed in frustration as he said, "Rah dammit, this is hard!" He pulled at his own hands, and found them stuck. He blinked and sighed. "Crap." Isis smiled and laughed at him as he pulled at the rope, but it was no use. They had to cut the rope off. ((A/N: Why they didn't think of that before, no one knows! lol))

He blushed as Isis slipped her hands closer to his tangeled ones, and he grasped them, rubbing his thumb over her palm. He looked into her crystal blue eyes, seeing the same things he felt: Love, heat. He shook his head in frustration, though. High Priest's couldn't fall in love; they needed to protect the Pharaoh. But he knew that he was falling deeper in love with this woman, and he couldn't prevent it.

Isis, on the other hand, tried with all her might to fight back her feelings. But the woman won over the argument, not the Priest. She wanted Muahado to recognize her, to love her for who she was. And she was determined.

Putting his feelings aside for a moment,Muahado turned his attention to the dagger on the table next to them, and said, "I'll cut us free from this rope."Isisnodded again, not paying attention.He closed his eyes and said an incantation to levitate the dagger up and cut it through the rope, not slicing through Isis' or Muahado's hands. He rubbed his hands, pain coursing through his hands. The same happened with Isis, but she ignored the pain, and instead concentrated on Muahado.

"Muahado..." She stepped closer to him, her love and her womanly instincts taking over her. He looked over to her, and blushed as she pressed her body against his, resting her head on his shoulder. He hugged her waist, rubbing his fingers over her torso.

She gasped as the Millennium necklace activated, showing Karim barging in on them. She sighed as her vision ended, and said, "Karim is coming in in a minute, Mua-" She gasped as Muahado claimed her lips, and she complied, wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue danced over her lips, and she opened them, allowing his tongue inside of her mouth. He danced with her own tongue, tasting her all over, memorizing the taste and flavor.

Isis pulled away and said, "Karim is coming. After, Muahado, I promise..." He nodded and then seperated from her, going back to his chore of setting the table, while she triedhanging the picture up again.

Indeed, Kairm did come in, and he blinked. He had fully expected Isis and Muahado to have been making out or something. He shrugged, and said, "Hurry up. The Pharaoh wants the room to be perfect, ok?" They nodded, and he shrugged, closing the door.

Immediatly they both dropped their things. Muahado claimed her lips again, falling back on the bed with her in his arms. They continued the process of kissing, and Muahado feeling her body, both of them loving each moment of it. They didn't notice Karim walking in again, smirking at them. He straightened the room up and left, expecting them to finish making out soon.

* * *

Mana smiled as she said, "There. You're finished!" 

Mana was in Anzu's private room, dressing Anzu up for her little date. Anzu had never expected Mana to think of this, but she was happy nonetheless. Mana smiled at her work, saying, "Ok, look in the mirror, Anzu!" Anzu took a deep, calming breath, and turned her body around to face the mirror. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at her reflection.

She was wearing a long cream dress, slender and clinging to her figure and form. It was cut off at the shoulders and had long sleeves. At the edges of the dress, there was golden hemming, shimmering when she moved. She still had on that one bracelet she had to keep on at all times, but she also had many gold bangles, no necklaces on, and gold hoops in her ears. She smiled at her reflection, checking her body over to make sure this was her, and not some... goddess.

Mana smiled and said, "You like it, Anzu?" Anzu smiled at her friend and nodded, saying, "I love it, Mana! Thank you!"She huggedher younger friendhappily, smiling. Mana smiled back, hugging Anzu as well.

They broke apart as Mana said, "I'll show you to Prince-sama's room, Anzu." She smiled and took her hand,and Anzu followed, blushing. Atemu's... room? She smiled at the thought.

When they got there, Mana knocked twice, then said, "Have fun!" She giggled and ran off, leaving a blushing Anzu. Anzulooked at the door, and blushed when she looked at who answered it.

Atemu was standing there in his normal Pharaoh attire, but Anzu was still embarrassed at when he had kissed her the previous day. Atemu had to try hard to hid his own blush. Anzu looked like a goddess to him. Her hair was perfect, her eyes were wide and innocent, and her body was... desirable. He couldn't understand why Seto thought she was a demon, not an angel. Atemu's angel.

Atemu smiled and said, "Hello, Miss Anzu. Come in, please." Anzu nodded and bowed her head in respect, then walked inside of the decorated room. She gazed at the Egyptian gold decor, and blushed at the bed, which was covered with clean white sheets, made from Egyptian cotton. There was a table on his patio, filled with delicious food. She blushed as Atemu clasped a hand on her shoulder, saying, "You look beautiful, Anzu..."

She blushed as he moved his hand down to her waist, and he held it protectivly, making her move closer to him. Her body felt vulnerable again; it always did when he touched her. Even when they were teens, she felt vulerable under his touch, weak. She followed him outside, her eyes sparkeling in his view.

Atemu smiled at her, loving the touch of her skin, her tenderness, and felt her body loosen up, and he smirked. He felt powerful over her, like he could take control of her anytime he wanted to. Perfect.

As they sat down outside, Anzu smiled at all of the food. She grabbed her utensils and began to eat hurrily (Mana hadn't let her eat lunch). Atemu smiled and ate at a human pace, watching Anzu's eyes the whole time. He was so entranced by those eyes... like he could fall into those pools of blue anytime he looked at them.

After a half hour of eating, a servant came in and took away their plates. Atemu gave the servant a note, which made Anzu puzzled. Atemu smirked at her as the servant left, following the instructions on it: Lock the door so Anzu couldn't get away.

Anzu stood up and stretched her limbs, making Atemu blushed. She looked radiant in the moonlight, her eyes refelcting off the full moon, her body moving in a graceful motion, her hair and face bright. He stood up and said, "Miss Anzu, I-"

"Pharaoh, please, call me Anzu." She smiled and said, "'Miss' is too formal for my taste." She winked at him, and he blushed, nodding. She giggled and took his hand, leading him inside of the room. He blinked and smiled at the woman infront of him. He didn't know why, but he knew that laugh from somewhere.

Anzu sat down on the couch in the room, Atemu sitting next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she didn't resist him. She huddled next to him, loving each moment of it. Atemu couldn't understand why, but this girl completely trusted her. And it wasn't because he was Pharaoh, but for another reason all together. He wondered why as she laid her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

Anzu was in a dream would. Here she was, huddeling with the love of her life, and HE was the one holding her for dear life. She sighed happily laying her head on his shoulder, smelling his sweet cinnamon scent. She blushed when he squeezed her waist tighter, whispering in her ear, "You intrigue me, Anzu..."

Anzu looked at him, confused, saying, "How so, Pharaoh?" She shifted in a position she could look at his face with, and she saw that his eyes were filled with confusion himself, and... was that lust? She shook her head mentally, knowing that couldn't be it. The Pharaoh couldn't lust her... could he?

Atemu smirked at her, saying, "You know nothing about me, and I know nothing about you. Why am I so attracted to you and familiar with you, Anzu?" He looked into her eyes, and saw her eyes sparkle with tears.

He looked at her in confusion as she said, "You... you do remember me then, Pharaoh?" She looked away from his gaze when she said, "I knew you would at some point. Just not... this soon..."

She stood up, her back facing him. Atemu stood up as well, saying, "Remember what, Anzu?"

Anzu didn't respond right away, but Atemu could hear her crying as she finally said, "Pharaoh... I told you I'd tell you eventually why I'm here... but I'm still not ready." She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. Her voice cracked slightly as she said, "I can tell you one thing, though. You know me. You know me and my friends, and you know where I am from." She stepped up to him, saying, "You're soul knows me, Pharaoh. And..." She placed her hands on his face, saying, "And I know you more than you think I do." She bit her lip and said, "I learned about you. With you. I learned about you're past, I learned about how you were Pharaoh of Egypt, I learned about how you died, how you were born, you're name... everything!"

All this time Anzu was speaking, Atemu was staring at her, his eyes wide and confused. When she said she knew him... something sparked in his mind. He did recgonize those beautiful eyes, that hair, her voice, her soul... He knew them all. When She touched his face, his puzzle sparkled from the familiar touch. How did he know this girl?

When she was finished, he looked into her eyes and said, "What's my name, Anzu? If all you said is true, tell me my name." HE clutched her hands, hoping she wouldn't say Atemu. If she was right... then what would happed?

She swallowed hard, then said, "Atemu. You're name's Atemu."

Atemu blinked in amazement, but he couldn't control himself. He remembered that he knew her. He didn't know where, why, or how, but he remembered one thing: That he had loved her. And he still did.

He planted a kiss on her lips, and she blinked in shock. She felt his arms move to her waist, and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke for air for one second, then kissed again. He licked her lips, hoping to enter her mouth, and she complied. Their tongues danced in heat and passion, both of them mesmorizing the taste of each other. Anzu felt weak and vulerable when she kissed him, and Atemu felt powerful again, like the Pharaoh he is. He felt like he could seduce her whenever he wanted.

Atemu broke apart from her, saying, "Anzu... I remembered one thing about you."

Anzu blushed and looked into his maroon eyes, saying, "And what would that be?"

He smirked and planted another kiss on her lips, and when he pulled back, he said, "That I loved you."

* * *

Yugi sighed as he approached the steps of the Kame Game shop. He had moved out, but he worked at the store, helping his grandfather carry heavy and hard things. When the door opened, he was shocked when a girl pounced in his arms, hugging him tightly. He smiled and said, "Hi Nala." 

Nala pulled away from him, smiling in happiness. Her long blonde hair was tied into a braid that fell over her shoulder, her chocolate brown eyes looking at Yugi with love. She smiled innocently, then wacked him on the head.

"YOU BAKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN HERE HELPING YOU'RE GRANDFATHER RUN HIS STORE WHILE HE LOOKED AT PLAYBOY MAGAZINES. YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE, YUGI MOTOU!" She put her hands on her hips, her foot tapping in annoyance. Her blue tank topand jean capris showed offher figure, and her necklace that Yugi hadgiven her rested on her chest.

Yugi sweatdropped at his girlfriend, seeing that she was mad with him. ((duh. (sweatdrop) )) Yugi smiled and said, "I was with Jonounchi and Anzu at Isis' house..."

At the name of Isis, Sugoroku Motou popped his head out of the door, saying, "Isis' house, Yugi?" He walked out of the room and went behind the counter. His gray hair was still intact, and his outfit was still the same. He walked over to the young couple, saying, "What in the world were you doing there?"

Yugi sweatdropped and said, "Eh, nothing special. Just cathching up with old time..." He hated to lie to Nala and his granfather like that, but he had no choice. He swore to Isis that he wouldn't tell them what was going on.

Nala suspected he was lying, but knew it was his secret, not hers. She smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you had fun. Oh! I need to speak with Anzu. She told me I could borrow something for Jou's wedding."

Yugi blinked and said, "He's not getting married yet, Nala." He knew that tonight was the supposed night Jou was going to ask Mai to marry him, but what with Anzu gone... he was still spectical that Jou would still ask.

Nala smiled and said, "Well, we know she's going to say yes, so we're preparing early!" She winked and said, "So, is she at home or something?" She walked over to the phone, ready to dial Anzu's apartment.

Yugi blinked and said, "Anzu...?" _Oh, she's in Egypt, probably making love to Atemu. She has been gone for, what, four days in Egypt? _He shook his head and said, "Oh, she's not home. She went to America to visit her... her Uncle! Yeah! She's visiting her Uncle Kazuki (lmao)!" He smiled and shook his hands rapidly, trying to make Nala believe him.

She didn't, though. She shrugged and said, "Whatever." She hung up the phone and said, "Well, Yugi, I'm leaving. You're hiding something, and I don't want to get in the middle of it. Tell Anzu I said hi." Yugi blinked in confusion as Nala kissed his cheek goodbye, waved to Gramps, and left.

Yugi blinked and said, "... huh?" He scratched his head and said, "O well. I tried." He looked at his grandfather and said, "I burned all of you're playboy magazines."

Gamps smirked and said, "You never know what you find in shops and store, Yugi." He smirked and left him standing there, confused. Yugi blinked and said, "GRAMPA!" He chasedhis Grandfather, saying, "YOU PERVERT! GIVE ME THOSE!"

* * *

"Ok, Jonounchi, you can do this." 

Jonounchi straightened his tie in the mirror as he waited for Mai to get finished changing. He was in Mai's apartment in her bedroom, and, dressed in a black suit, he stared at his reflection. Tonight, he was taking Mai to the most expensive resturant he could find, and the best part was that it was on the beach. He smiled as he told her to wear a bathing suit under her dress.

He blinked when the door opened and he heard a feminine voice say, "Jonounchi?" He turned his head around and couldn't help but open his mouth in wonder.

Mai Kujaku was standing at the door looking as sexy as she could. She blinked at Jou as he gazed at her dark purpletubetop dress as it carressed her figure all the way down to the middle way part of her thighs. Her slender legs went down to her ankles, where high heel shoes wrapped around her feet. Her hair and makeup the same, she wore a single necklace that Jou had given her: A chain with a ring on it. She blushed as she thought about when he had given that to her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mai blushed. Jou had just asked her outat the park, and he was on one knee. He had a box in his hand, and Mai was blushing twenty shades of red. "J-Jou... I don't know what to say... Marriage?"_

_Jou smiled and laughed, saying, "No, not marriage... but..." He opened the ring, and Mai gasped. It was a single diamond ring, and on it was a chain. She blushed as Jou took it out of the box and showed it to her, twirling it around. He gently brushed her hair aside, sending chills down her spine. He smirked as he undid the chain and wrapped it around her neck, whispering in her ear, "Someday... I will take this off and ask you. I swear, Mai. I love you."_

_Mai blushed more as he said this, her eyes softening. She grabbed his hands as he snapped the clasp shut, and she brought them forwards. She said softly, "Yes... I will go out with you, Jou... I love you too." _

_Jou smiled widely and kissed her lips. She blinked but closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling chills of pleasure ruch through her body._

_Jou made the kiss deeper, feeling a sesation he never knew he could: Love. He broke away from the kiss and said, "Promise me you'll wear this always?"_

_Mai nodded, still in a daze. She smiled and kissed him again._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jou blushed and said, "Hey. You look great, Mai!" He smiled at her, stepping up.

Mai smiled and looked at him, her finger on her chin. She smirked and walked up to him, her hands on his chest. She undid his tie and threw it across the apartment, saying, "Now you do too." She kissed him lightly on his nose and walked to the door. She smiled and said, "You coming Jou?"

Jou nodded and followed her to his car, hoping tonight would work out like he planned it would.

* * *

Deep in the shadows lurks the god of them. Zork smirked as he watched Jou and Mai walk to Jou's car, Jou kissing Mai on the lips as they went in. He chuckled and said evilly, "The games have only begun, my friend..." He disappeared in the shadows with the body of Hiroto Honda, letting his evil plans fall into place.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **OMG OMG OMG! It's SO long! lol. Well, there you have it! The next chappie! Sorry it took so long to do, but I have been BUSY. (sweatdrop) 

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

**xoxoGennersxoxo **


	7. Chap7: Finding, Loosing, and Making Love

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **OMG! lol.AnzuXAtemu, THANK YOU! (huggles) this rocks. I have a HUGE FAN! (grins happily) lol. Also, yesh, there WILL be lemon in this chappie... though they're not going all the way, sorry to say. Was anyone curious about Honda? I hate him in the anime and manga, but I had to put him in here. What's a fic without Zork killing someone? lmao. Also, I will put Kisara in this chappie. Remember when Seto went riding into town? Well, this is the result. And I'm holding off on Mai and Jou for this chappie. I need some fluff for Seto and Kisara. (smiles happily) well, enough of my yapping, RECAP!

**Recap:** Well, Mana had a GREAT idea! A date for Atemu and Anzu! Seto and Atemu have an argument, Isis and Muahado make out, and the biggie in this chappie is Anzu and Atemu's date! They talk, sit, flirt, and then Anzu tells Atemu what she knows about him. She tells him his name. He remembers one thing about Anzu: That he loves her. They start to make out, and then we look into Mai and Jou! Jou is going to propose to Mai, and she hopes he does! --

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

* * *

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 7: Finding Love and Making Love**

"Atemu... if you weren't Pharaoh, I would..."

Seto growled and mumbled as he rode his horse through the town. Sighing heavily, he rubbed his temples, trying to make his headache go away. He didn't noticed Katsuya and Hiroto sneer at him, nor the other villagers look at him in confusion. He finally snapped out of his trance when someone bumped into the horse. He closed his eyes and said, "Watch it!"

"I'm sorry, my lord..."

He was surprised to hear a feminine (SP?) voice speak to him. He opened his eyes and saw something that made his stomach lurch. A girl, probably around his age, was standing in front of him. Her skin was pale like Anzu's, and her hair was long, straight, and a whitish-bluish. Her beautiful light blue eyes held sadness and confusion as she looked at the high priest. Cuts were all around her legs and face, her dress made of raggad cloth ripped. He saw people giving her dirty looks, and he couldn't understand why. She was beautiful.

A young man with spikey black hair growled and said, "Hey, B, watch where you're going! You banged into a high Priest! Apologize!"

The girl looked at Seto, who looked right back at her into her light blue eyes. She shuddered and fell on her knees and bowed, saying, "I'm sorry, my lord..."

Seto looked at her, puzzled. Why was she saying sorry? He was in a dream world,just looking at her. He shook his head tostop the incoming lurch to get off the horseand takeherfor himself. He looked at the vilagers whena boy screamed, "KILL HER! SHE HAS PUT DISRESPECT TOTHE HIGH PRIEST!"

People started shouting "KILL HER! KILL HER!" and picking up rocks. The girl sat up and blocked her head, saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"She cried in pain as a man threw a heavy rock at her back, making her fall to the ground and wince in pain. People yelled and said names to her, calling her a devil and demon.

Seto, meanwhile, became VERY angry. Who would want to hurt her? Just because her skin was lighter... He got off of his horse and walked to her. People had stopped throwing rocks except for two drunk men who, together, threw a giant rock at her and Seto. Seto growled, raised a hand, and used black magic to make the rock shatter into little pieces. People ducked from the shattered rocks, looking at Seto like he was mad.

The two drunk men gasped as Seto smirked and raised them in the air, saying, "Leave her alone, all of you! She has done nothing to me. Go back in the pub where you belong, you slime!" He threw them into the pub doors, smirking. He glared at the other people, and they all ran away, except for that one girl.

The girl blinked at Seto, confused. He, a high Priest... defended her? But why? They had a right to kill her; she was a lowly peasant, a commoner, someone who deserbed to die. She was different, ugly, not loved. What did Seto see in her?

Seto sighed and turned around, brushing off dust from his shoulder, then looking at her. He kneeled down to her crouching form, checking her wounds. "You alright?"

The girl blinked. She nodded quickly, and said, "Oh, yes! Please, my lord, do not worry about me! You dont have... to..." She stopped as he took her hand and picked her up onto her feet. She blushed a pretty pink and gazed down at the floor, avoiding Seto's icy stare.

Seto smirkedand lifted her head up to look into his eyes. "What's your name, girl?"

She blinked and blushed, saying,"K-K-Kisara, my lord..." Seto smirked at her and moved his hand down her neck and onto her arm, saying, "Kisara... Beautiful name..."

Kisara nodded and said, "Yes..." She blushed a light red, and couldn't help but think, _His eyes...they're so cold... what made them that way,I wonder? _She felt her body become less tense at his touch, and winced again. Her arm was bleeding heavily, and she grabbed her forearm to cover her wound.

Seto looked at her arm and removedher hand. He touched her arm and healed it using his black magic. Kisara blushed as he touched her arm, saying, "Come with me. The other Priests can heal you properly. "

Kisara blushed and said, "My lord, I couldn't! It would be too much trouble- Woah!" Seto had grabbed her waist, ignoring her protests. He could sense something powerful inside of her... and he wanted to know what it was. She was beautiful, and possibly powerful. The perfect woman.

He mounted her on his horse infront of him, saying, "Hold on." He smirked as he rode his horse, making it gallop through the streets of Egypt. His arms were wrapped around her waist to hold the reins, and he smirked behind her back, feeling her body secretly, and he leaned forward, his chest on her back.

Kisara gasped inshock and pleasure as he breathed down her neck, sending chills of pleasure down her spine. She leaned back, making him touch her back. She couldn't help but feel safe with him... He was so handsome, powerful, and a challange. He was a block of ice, and now that she knew him, she would melt him and make him a person, soft and kind. But she couldn't help but feel that he wasseducing her secretly, and she could feel his arms around her waist move in the rythem of the horse.

She and Seto couldn't help but feel that they were falling in love with each.

* * *

"That I love you." 

Those words rang inside Anzu's head, making her head spin. Atemu... loved her? And he always had, even in the future? She looked into those dark maroon eyes, feeling her body fall into them. He loved her... and she loved him back.

"Anzu?"

Anzu snapped out of her trance and looked at him. He was confused; she had just told him she knew everything about him, his life, who he was, how he died... He couldn't believe his ears when he heard Anzu speak his name. He remembered something about her: That he loved her. He awaited her answer, praying to Ra that she felt the same way.

"Atemu... I..."She looked down, unable to speak. Atemu lifted her head with his finger, making her look into his eyes. She swallowed and blushed at his touch, and said, "I...I love you too... I always have, and I always will, Atemu."

Atemu couldn't hold himself back after that. He smashed her against his body and kissed her passionatly, and Anzu complied, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him like she never kissed anyone before. Atemu walked over to the bed and sat down on it, kissing her with all the passion and love in the world. Their tongues danced and tasted each other, memorizing each other's taste.

Anzu broke for air, and felt Atemu's hands slide to her chest, and her hands on his waist. She panted, saying, "Atemu..." She fell into his arms, hugging him, wanting more from the Pharaoh. She blushed as Atemu unzipped her dress, and she knew he wanted to make love to her. She wasn't sure she wanted too do that yet, but she did know she wanted him.

Atemu blushed as he slid the top part of her dress off, and felt her hands run under his shirt. She felt it come off, and he felt his lips being claimed by Anzu's, and he closed his eyes, pinning her to the bed, kissing her lips, her cheeks, and slowly moving to her neck, nibbeling on it passionately. Anzu panted in pleasure, moaning and making noises that made Atemu want more of her. He licked her neck, saying, "Anzu..."

She opened her eyes as he felt him move to her collar bone, and she blushed. Her top was long gone, and her chest was bare. She sudden;y didn't care as Atemu moved back up to her head, kissing her lips again. She clutched his back, holding onto it for dear life.

He smirked said, "You're mine... and mine forever!" He kissed her lips, his mouth moving down her neck, and she gasped when he reached her collar again, this time moving down, not stopping to give Anzu the pleasure she was feeling. She cried in shock when he kissed her chest, playfully nibbling her.

"Atemu..." She cried, and he moved up again, kissing her lips, silencing her. They continued at this game for almost an hour before collasping on the bed, panting, wanting more. Anzu sighed in relief, happy he didn't make love to her yet. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Atemu smirked and said, "Did I tell you I love you, Anzu?"

Anzu smiled and said, "Yes... Atemu..." She covered herself with the sheet and turned on her side, saying, "Did I tell you yet?"

Atemu smirked and turned on his side as well, saying, "Yes... but I want to hear it again." He grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head, whispering in her ear, "Say it..."

Anzu panted, saying, "I love you, Atemu..." She kissed him again, feeling the same sensation wash over her again.

Atemu broke apart, saying into her ear again, "You're mine... say that you're mine, Anzu..." He nibbled on her earlobe, making her shiver, and she said, "I'm yours... always, and forever..."

Atemu smirked and said, "Good." he kissed her lips again, saying, "Anzu... Promise me you'll never leave me?"

Anzu smiled and was about to answer, when a sudden chill ran through her spine. A memory of her friends suddenly came into her mind: Yugi, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Honda... everyone. She looked into her lovers eyes, thinking, _Will I leave you, Atemu? Or will I leave them?_

She smiled and said, "I can'tpromise that toyou yet, Atemu... but I will promise I will always love you..." She kissed his nose, smirking.

Atemu looked at him, a sickening feeling in his stomach. He nodded and kissed her lips, then laid back down on the bed, his arms around Anzu's waist. They fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Shizuka, get back here!"

Seto Kaiba sighed in annoyance as Skizuka Kawaii ran away from Seto with Seto's white trench coat on. They were in the Kaiba mansion, alone except for some maids and butlers, and Skizuka, claiming she was bored, had raided Seto's closet. She was wearing Seto's trench coat, along with her own black turtleneck and jeans.

She smiled at Seto, saying, "You want it back, then you have to chase me!" She giggled and ran up the giant stairs as Seto yelled, "Shizuka, I don't have time for this!"

Shizuka, mock hurting, said, "Why, Seto! I can't believe my ears! The great Seto Kaiba is backing down from a chase to get his belived trench coat! What will we ever do? How will we-" She stopped when Seto grabbed her waist and smirked. While she had been rambling on, Seto had ran up the stairs, ignoring her words.

"Shizuka, you know me better than that. I never back down from a challange. That's why I wanted to date you, Shizuka..." He kissed her lipslightly.

She blushed and said, "Well, Seto, that's also why I wanted to date you as well: Because you were a challange. You're a block of ice, Seto! And it is my job to melt it." She smirked and kissed him again, feeling Seto take off his trench coat off of her and throwing it aside.

He broke away and said, "If you're so bored, then tell me what you want, Shizuka." He traced her face with his finger, sending chills down her spine.

She smiled and said, "I want... um..." She put her finger to her chin, thinking about it. When an idea hit her, she snapped her fingers and said, "I want... ice cream!"

She giggled at Seto's shocked expression. "From Cold Stones (i do not own Cold Stones)! They have the best ice cream around. Please, Seto?" She did the puppy pout, not as good as Mokuba's, but good enough to get the stubborn CEO to say, "Yes..."

Shizuka smiled and said, "Thank you, Seto! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and outside. She smiledasshe walked with Seto, who was quite confused.He finallysnapped out of his trance andfollowedShizuka, hands in his pockets, her arm wrapped around his.He closed his eyes, tired fromtheday's work.

When Shizuka stopped in her tracks, he opened his eyes and said, "What's-" But he stopped as well. The site in front of him was horrendous(SP?).

Darkness surrounded the sky as the street in front of them was covered in blood and bodies. Men, women, and some children were laying there, dead, blood surrounding them. Some children were crying at their mother's dead corsp, while others like Seto and Shizuka stared at the scene before them, screaming and running away.

Shizuka then screamed in horror.

Seto looked at her as she pointed to a dead corsp, and as he turned his head, he screamed. Mokuba Kaiba was laying there, dead, his heart ripped out of his body. Seto ran to his brother's side, falling to his knees as he did so. He couldn't believe his eyes. He picked up Mokuba's head, cradeling it in his arms. He felt Shizuka sit by him, crying, and he bowed his head.

He let his tears fall as he screamed, out his brothers name, his body shaking, his sobbing body being held by Skizuka, the only one left in his life that he loved.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **OMG OMG OMG! I AM SO SORRY I MADE MOKIE DIE! (cries) T.T I didn't plan for that to happen, too! I was just typing, and the idea popped into my head, giving Seto a reason to want revenge and go after Zork! Yes, I warn you, there will be more character death, but probably just Honda. xP lol.

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

♥♥**Genners**♥♥


	8. Chapter 8: Zork's attack

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **WOWSERS! Thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! Sorry for the no lemon, AnzuXAtemu, but there will be some in due time (love the song!). Anyway, forgive me if this chappie comes out a little late! I have to think about this chappie... for i have WRITERS BLOCK! (points index finger in air and sweatdrops) lol.Well, Recap!

**Recap: **Well, Anzu and Atemu finally admit that they love each other! YAY! lol. And they almost make love, too. Almost. Oh well. Anyway, then H.P. Seto meets Kisara, and they start to fall in love with each other. And, Seto and Shizuka come into the picture, and... (sniff sniff) I hate myself for posting this, but... MOKIE DIES! So, for all of you Mokuba Kaiba fans, he will be my co-writer!

Mokuba: Uhm... ok then... Niisama, she's scaring me!

Seto: (sweatdrop) tell me about it

Gen: (evil grin) I never said he liked it. lol.

Mokuba: (sweatdrop) O.o;;; (backs away slowly) H-h-help!

Gen: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (glomps Mokuba) Aw, I love you!

Mokie: HELP! ACK! CANT...BREATH...! (chokes as i hug VERY tightly)

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)

* * *

**

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 8: Zork's attack**

"Come on, Jou, just one dance! Please?"

"Ugh... do I have to?" Jonounchi cried in distress as Mai, smirking, grabbed Jou's arm and dragged him to the dancefloor. She smiled and kissed his cheek, and as he blushed, he danced with Mai to the beat of the song. He sighed happily as he watched Mai's body move to the music, her smiling face comforting him.

It had been years since she had seen him after DOOM, and before that when she had stolen his soul. He had forgiven her, of course; how could he not? He loved her, and he now knew she loved him back. He looked downand sighed heavily. He had to ask at some point... just not now. He was having too much fun watching her dance.

After the song was done, he and Mai sat down at their table again. They were at a club near the beach, Joey dropping the idea of the resturant. Mai wanted to party and have fun, so he figured he would do what she wanted. As dessert came out, though, Mai finally said looking at Jou, "Jou, why did you bring me here? I know for a date, but... you seem nervous about something. Is there anything wrong?"

Jou swallowed hard and stammered, "W-w-well... uh... y-you see..." he scratched the back of his head, saying, "I brought you here...because..." He looked at Mai's confused face,and then something sparked in him. He smiled and stood up, gaining all of his confedence back.He took a deep breath and said," I took you here...because I love you."

He kneeled on one knee and took her hand, kissing it. She blushed and said, "J-Jonounchi! W-what are you doing?"

He smiled and said, "I'm proposing to you, so don't intterupt!" (A/N:JOU!((whacks him on head)) lol)She blushed a deep shade of red as he said that. She then turned a slight pink as he said, "I love you, Mai Kujaku. Will you marry me?"

The conductor had noticed Jou doing this, and had stopped the music as he proposed. Everyone watched Mai as her eyes watered, and one man said, "Aw, say yes, lady!"

As if on cue, people all started chanting, "Say yes!" Jou didn't notice, but Mai blushed even harder. Finally she shouted, "SHUT UP!" They all became quiet as she looked at Jou, saying, "Jou... I... I love you too..."

She smiled and said, "Yes, Katsuya Jonounchi, I will marry you."

Jou smiled broadly as her tears poured out. He leaped up and hugged her, then kissed her. He broke from it and took her necklace off, sliding the ring off of it. She blushed as he put it on her left ring finger, saying, "Mai..." He kissed her again, this time more passionately. As he did, someone screamed.

Jou broke apart from Mai to see that the room was becoming... dark. He held Mai tight as darkness engulfed the room, and he said, "We gotta get out of here, Mai." He took her hand as one thought came to his mind: Zork.

He ran to the bay window and opened it. He threw Mai out of the window as she screamed, "JONOUNCH!" He ignored her as he jumped out as well, closing the window behind them. He took Mai's hand and said, "No time to explain, Mai. Just be quiet and... Oh wait!" He turned to his fiance and said, "Do you have you're deck?"

Mai blinked in confusion and said, "In the car, why-" He dragged her along and ran, saying, "Ok, long story short, Zork's back, he has real monsters that you need to fight, and I need to kick his ass. Understand?" He looked at Mai, who only nodded, her expression blank. "Good."

He ran to the car and unlocked it, grabbing her duel disk and deck, saying, "Ok, get ready to duel, Mai." She put on her duel disk and put her deck in, her expression becoming more dark, like it usually did when she dueled.

She looked at Jou and said, "Jonounchi...?" Jou looked at her and noticed how terrified her voice sounded. She looked to him and said, "You told me Zork was the God of Darkness, correct?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah... why? What's-" He was interuppted by a kiss on the lips from Mai. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately as he had before.

She broke away as she said, "Be safe, Jonounchi... my fiance..." He smiled softly and cupped her cheek with his hand, saying, "You too, Mai..."

"Aww, how sweet it is to see you two. Makes me want to throw up. Too bad I have to destroy you."

Jonounchi growled and turned around, then gasped. Mai did as well, both of their eyes wide.

Hiroto Honda was standing there before them, his eyes glowing red, his aura dark. He was wearing his armyoutfit, which was covered in splotches of blood.Jonounchi stammared out in shock, "H-H-Honda?"

Honda smirked and said, "No, you fool. Hiroto Honda is no more. I am Zork, and I have killed and taken over his body."

Jonounchi, wide eyed, stared at Zork, not believing what he was hearing. Mai hugged him tighter, both seeing the dead corpse of Honda staring at them darkly, darkness surrounding his body and surroundings.

* * *

Isis Ishtar sighed heavily. She had been monetoring Anzu through her whole journey, except when Atemu and Anzu had... well... the incident that had occured between them. Isis had only eaten once, and hadn't slept at all. Now she watched Anzu with great intrest: 

_Atemu smirked and said, "Good." he kissed her lips again, saying, "Anzu... Promise me you'll never leave me?"_

_Anzu smiled and was about to answer, when a sudden chill ran through her spine. A memory of her friends suddenly came into her mind: Yugi, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Honda... everyone. She looked into her lovers eyes, thinking, Will I leave you, Atemu? Or will I leave them?_

_She smiled and said, "I can'tpromise that toyou yet, Atemu... but I will promise I will always love you..." She kissed his nose, smirking._

_Atemu looked at him, a sickening feeling in his stomach. He nodded and kissed her lips, then laid back down on the bed, his arms around Anzu's waist. They fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming a dreamless sleep._

She looked over at Anzu, seeing her bite her lip before she had fallen asleep. Isis sighed wearily and got up off of the chair, her head spinning from the pain in her body and at the situation at hand.

Isis paced the room,thinking, _Anzu... will you leave you're friends for him? Or will you leave him for us? In you're heart, you know the right answer. Choose wisely, Anzu. I could not bear to see you with a broken heart... _

She didn't noticed Marik coming in the room, placing a food tray down at his big sister. He smiled and said, "Yugi just called, wanting to know how Anzu is. He's coming over now."

Isis nodded and stared at the plate ofspaghetti, saying, "I'm not hungry..." She went back to watching Anzu, ignoring her brother's annoyed cries of, "Isis! You've been doing this all day! Get some rest!"

"Isis-san?"

Isis looked over at Yugi, his tired body stretching as he saw her tired and weary body. "Isis, I'll watch over Anzu. You get some rest, ok?" He smiled and walked over to Isis, peering down at the screen. The sun was rising in Egypt, the rays caressing Anzu's chocolate hair.

Marik looked at his sister, who nodded, saying, "Alright, Yugi, you win." She stood up and walked up the stairs, saying, "Wake me up if anything happens, ok?"

Yugi nodded and said, "We will." When she disappeared from view, Yugi looked over and saw Anzu and Atemu kissing good morning. He smirked at Atemu, saying, "I always knew you werea playboy in some way, Atemu." He sat down and watched as he saw Anzu and Atemu going through the next day, unaware that Marik had become silent, his body being succumed in darkness.

* * *

"So, what happened Prince-sama? What happened?" 

Mana jumped up happily as she watched her best friend walking down the pathway in the garden, his face smiling as he sat down and sighed dreamily.

He smirked and said, "None of you're concern, Mana... but one day when you find someone you love, you'll understand how I feel right now."

She only nodded and sat down next to him, saying, "Where is she now?"

Atemu smirked and said, "Bathing and talking with Isis about something." He shrugged and picked a flower from the ground, sniffing it and throwing it aside carelessly, letting it land in the crystal blue water.

Mana nodded and said, "Oh... Well, I'm sure it's important..." She had a feeling she knew what they were talking about: Anzu asking Isis what would happen to her friends, what was to occur to them.

She was about to comment to Atemu about this when she saw Seto walking through the hallway, with a girl in his arms. She held back a gasp, as well as Atemu, when they saw that he was... smiling? ((A/N: EVERYONE DUCK AND HIDE! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER! lol. (sweatdrop) lol))

After they were out of earshot, Mana screamed, "EVERYONE HIDE! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" ((A/N: XP)) She hide behind the bench she and Atemu were sitting on, while Atemu only chuckled.

"Mana, we're not going to die because of Seto smiling. I know that it is rare to see him do this, but be happy for him; that woman must give him happiness in some way. I must say that her hair WAS very peculiar..."

Mana smirked and said, "And then, so is yours. But I'm not complaining."

Atemu sweatdropped and said, "Hah hah, very funny." He was about to comment further when Anzu walked into the garden, a look of worry on her face. He stood up and said, "Anzu, what's wrong?"

Anzu looked at him and smiled weakly, but bit her lip in worry. She wanted to tell Atemu, but she couldn't yet. Not now, anyway. She would spoil the fact why she was here, and THAT would be a problem. Thinkin back on what Isis said...

_FLASHBACK_

_Anzu sighed as she and the High PriestessIsis had a drink ofwater, Isis saying, "You wanted to see me, Anzu Mazaki?" _

_Anzu nodded and put her glass down, saying, "You... know where I am from, right?" She looked at Isis's deep blue eyes, remembering the same Isis who sent her here. She hoped that she was alright._

_Isis nodded, saying, "Yes, Anzu. You are here to get the Pharaoh to come back to you're time and fight and defeat Zork." She sipped from her cup and said, "What is it you want to know, Anzu?"_

_Anzu looked at her, twiddeling her thumbs. Her dress, the same one that Mana had on, covered her body, but it still trembled when she asked, "In this fight against Zork... will anyone die?" She looked at Isis and swallowed heavily, her light blue eyes filled with fear. She didn't want to think about this, but it was bound to happen; someone was going to die, and she wanted to know who._

_Isis nodded and closed her eyes, the Millennium Taunk ((SP?)) glowing. When she opened her eyes again, sadness was in them. She sighed and said, "Anzu... I'm so sorry..."_

_Anzu looked at her and said, "Who, Isis? Who?"_

_Isis sighed and said, "Anzu... I'll list them in the order they died: Hiroto Honda-" Anzu gasped and her hands went to her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks -"Mokuba Kaiba, Sugoroku Mutou, and Jonounchi Katsuya will be severly injured." She looked up at Anzu and saw that she was sobbing on the ground, her head down, her hands to her face._

_"H-H-Honda? No... and M-M-Mokuba... poor Seto... Mr. Mutou... Poor Yugi..." She lifted her head up and said, "J-J-Jonounchi? N-N-No... Not him..." She sobbed and hugged a startled Isis, who patted her back and shushed her, saying that everything would be alright. _

_Anzu looked at Isis and sniffed, saying, "How... how did H-Honda die?"_

_Isis bowed her head and said, "Zork killed him and took over his body. He used Honda to kill all of those people, and to betray and hurt you're friend, Jonounchi. And he almost kills Yugi as well, who goes into a coma."_

_Anzu gasped and said, "Y-Y-Yugi...?" She sobbed and cried again, holding Isis, crying out, "YUGI!" _

_Isis just stood there and hugged the poor girl back, feeling very sorry for her. Anzu cried, realizing that they were in all mortal danger. She needed to get Atemu to the future as soon as possible, no matter how she felt._

_END FLASHBACK_

Anzu looked at Atemu and said, "Uhm... I'm... ok." She looked at Mana and said, "Mana... I need to be alone with the Pharaoh for a while..."

Mana nodded in understandment and got up, saying, "I'm gonna spy on Seto for a while and see why we're all going to die." She winked at Anzu and left.

Atemu stared at her oddly, seeing that her eyes were red. He sat her down at the bench, saying, "Anzu... what's wrong? Were... were you crying?"

Anzu sighed and nodded, saying, "Yes... Atemu... I have to tell you something."

* * *

In the trees of the garden, a dark figure loomed over Anzu and Atemu. Zork smirked evilly and said, "They will die before they get to the future... I'll make sure of it." And he laughed evilly to himself, making terrified birds fly away in terror.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Eh, that was a short chapter. Well, whatever. At least it's FINALLY done! lol. Well, what's going to happen? Is Zork going to kill Anzu and Atemu? And poor Honda! And the rest of the peopleI listed! And yes, Yugi will go into a coma, and Jou will be hurt severly. THEY WILL BOTH LIVE! I LOVE THOSE BISHIES! I love Mokie here, too, but I needed a readon for Seto Kaiba's revenge. (Evil smirk and glomps Mokie)

Mokie: (gags) H-H-Help...

Gen: Bye!

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

♥♥**Genners**♥♥


	9. Chapter 9: Ryou and Bakura's Entrance

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **HELLO WORLD! (big grin) hee hee... Well, once again, I AM OUT OF WRITER'S BLOCK! I dreamt about the story o.O;;; lol and have thought of a great next few chapters! WHOOT WHOOT! lol.

Mokie: Uhm... do they invole me? (sweatdrops and gags from Gen's hugs)

Gen: (Let's go of Mokie) Yes! They do! Ladies and Gents, at the end of my story, I am making Mokie come back! Maybe as a ghost, or alive and well... who knows! (smiles) Anyway, RECAP TIME!

Mokie: (sweatdrops) oooooooooooooooooooooook then...

**Recap: **Well, Mai and Jou FINALLY go on their date, but Zork crashes it just when Jou proposes to Maiandshe agrees! YAAAAY! (throws confetti) lol. And, it turns out, Zork has taken over Honda's dead body, and is using him to get to Jou and Mai! OH NO! lol. ((Can you guess I'm hyper?)) lol. Then, Atemu and Mana chat, and... DUN DUN DUN! SETO'S SMILING! O.o;;; but then Anzu talks to Atemu, and she remember's her time with the High Priestess Isis, where Isis tells her about who is to die and who is to get hurt. T.T lol.

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 9: Ryou and Bakura's entrance**

"Heh. I guess the fearless Katsuya Jonounchi is afraid. Imagine that."

Jou stared at Honda's corpse, or Zork, wide eyed. Yes, he was scared, and he had a right to be. One of his best friends were dead, and Zork was using his dead corpse as a dummy for his own self! He growled low and rasied his hands into fists, saying, "I'm not scared of you, Zork. Now get out of Honda's body and fight!"

Zork smirked and said, "Well, one problem there, mortal: If I leave his body, I am a spirit. I can't fight you as a spirit, nor exsist in this world. And don't worry; I'll leave this mortal's soulless husk as soon as I find the man who used to be my vessal: Ryou Bakura."

Mai glared at Zork, saying, "Leave Ryou alone! He's already gone through two years of therapy to get rid of you, you bastard!" She pulled away from Jou and stood in her dueling stance, drawing a card. She said darkly, "Now, areyou going to fight, or are you going to just stand there and be an easy target?" Zork chuckled and his eye's glowed.

Behind Mai and Jou were dozen's of dark Duel Monsters, ready to attack them both. Mai, having quick reflexes, threw down her drawn card and said, "Harpy Lady, Attack!" Her monster did so, using it's claws to shred two monster's into dust. Mai then smirked, saying, "Let's see if you can beat her, you monsters."

Jou smirked at his fiance, proud of her. He turned his attention to Zork, who was laughing to himself. Jou smirked and said, "You'll pay for killing Honda, you monster!" He charged at Zork, his fist in the air, and was about to make a punch when Zork grabbed his hand as a block.

Surprised, Jou threw another punch, but Zork grabbed that hand too. Jou cried in pain as Zork squeezed his hands, a sickening crunching noise following. Jou, cringing in pain, smirked, and kicked Zork in the stomach. Zork let go of Jou's hands and held his stomach. Jou smiled and punched him in the face, then kicked him to the ground.

Zork smirked, saying, "You're pathetic punches are useless, mortal. I am using a dead corpse, so no pain can come to it!" He stood up,cracking his neck.He then ran up to Jou andkickedhim in the stomach, causingJou to fly in the air and fall to the ground, wincing and cringing in pain. Zork stood up and smiled evilly. He noticed Mai was destroying all of his monsters, but ignored her; he would kill her after he killed Jou. Hovering over Jou's body, he pulled a dagger from his belt, twirling it around a few times.

Jou's eyes widened as Zork plunged the dagger into his stomach, and cried out in pain. Mai looked at him, her violet eyes wide, screaming, "JONOUNCHI!" ((A/N: Hah, even though they're engaged, she still calls him Jonounchi! (smiles) lol))

Zork was about to do more to him when a familiar voice said, "Stop!" Zork turned his head, smirking evilly. Ryou Bakura was standing there, his blueeyes wide in shock. "L-Leave him a-alone, Z-Zork... I'm here, t-take m-m-me instead..." He stepped forward, his arms opened wide.

Jou spit out blood as he said, "N-No... R-Ryou... Stop..." He winced as he felt darkness take over his body, but refused to pass out, refused to give into the darkness. He looked at Ryou with pleading and pained eyes as Zork pulled out the bloody dagger from Jou's stomach, smirking evilly.

"Well, if it isn't my old host. Come to sacrifice yourself, eh?" He chuckled, stepping closer to Ryou's shaking form. Zork smiled and said, "I'll take you up on you're offer. I'll spare these fools, and you're become my permanent host. Agreed?"

Ryou looked at Jonounchi and Mai, his eyes scared, yet caring. He was about to speak when Jou said, "Don't risk yourself for us, Ryou-"

Zork cut his off, snarling, saying, "Shut up, mortal!" His eyes glowed darkly as a strong monster appeared behind Mai.Mai screamed asthe monster attacked her directly, sending her to the ground next to Jou, unconscious. Jou tried to move, but his limbs screamed as he moved his arm to lay next to Mai's, his hand entwined with hers. He closed his eyes wearily and passed out.

Ryou looked at Zork and said, "That decideds it. You leave them alone and let them live, and you can have me as your host." He bit his lip nervously as Zork laughed evilly. He put his arms to his side, closing his eyes in defeat.

Zork smirked evilly and said, "So be it, mortal." He closed his own eyes, and the dark aura disappeared from Honda's body. Honda fell to the ground, his body cold to the touch. Ryou looked at it with pity in his eyes, but they then dilated. He screamedin horror and in pain as Zork took control of his body, saying evilly to Ryou, _Sleep, Ryou Bakura... Sleep... _

_

* * *

_

"I have to tell you something, Atemu."

Anzu and Atemu were in the gardens of the palace, both sitting on a bench. Anzu's face was torn and hurt andfilled with guilt. She bit her lip as she looked at the one man she truley loved, Atemu. The fountain splashed water on her cheek, and she wiped it off, distracted. Her sad blue eyes looked down at the ground, her hands shaking in fear.

He blinked at her with deep maroon eyes and said, "What is it, Anzu? You can always talk to me about anything." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, comforting her. Birds chirped as she rested her head on his shoulder, her brown hair tickeling the Pharaoh's neck as it caressed it. He sighed as he breathed in her scent of roses, loving how she was always there to comfort him when he was sad or confused.

Anzu pulled away from his embrace, saying, "It's... it's a little complecated, Atemu." She stood up, her back to him. She bit her lip and said, "You remembered a little about me, right?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him nod. She continued, saying, "There's... there's more you need to know. To remember." She turned around to him, seeing a look of concern on his face. She swallowed and continuned yet again, saying, "And if I don't tell you, people will get hurt and killed. Badly."

Atemu then stood up, grabbing her shoulders with his hands, saying, "Anzu, why would they be killed? Who would?" Anzu turned her head away, tears welling up in her eyes. Atemu looked at her and said, "Look at me." She obeyed, looking up into his eyes. He said in a firm tone, "Tell me what I need to remember, Anzu. Tell me who is to be hurt."

Anzu looked up into his eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. She sighed deeply, saying, "One person... to be hurt... is..." She looked down, her eyes covered by her bangs as she said, "Katsuya Jonounchi."

The word hit Atemu's skull like a bullet. He grabbed his head, memories flowing in his mind... Jonounchi dueling... Jonounchidueling and arguing witha man with brown hair and blue eyes... Jonounchi with a beautiful woman, fighting and laughing with her... Jonounchi in a hospital bed... Jonoucnhi in Egypt, fighting monsters... Jonoucnhi crying...

He fell to his knees, panting, more memories fludding his head. Anzu stood and watched him in despair, tears on anguish falling down her cheeks. She turned around and ran back into the palace, not being able to watch Atemu sit there anymore.

* * *

_Why did I have to say anything...? I could have just kept my big mouth shut. Now Atemu's in pain, remembering all about Jonounchi... _She thought in her head, her hands to her face.She was in her room, the door locked, her body sliding against the door in defeat.She spoke aloud, "What have I done?" 

"Exactly what I hoped you wouldn't do, my dear."

Anzu's head snapped up, her eyes alert. She stood up, her hands on the door to steady herself, her voice shaking as she spoke, "Who's there?"

A dark, yet familiar voice chuckled and said, "Come now, Anzu, you don't know me? The reason you're here in the first place?"

Anzu's eyes widened in terror as she said in a small voice, "Zork."

As she said his name, a tall figure lingered out of the shadows. His tan skin clashed with his red robes that was fit for a king, and his white hair was messy and tangeled. The Thief King Bakura chuckled darkly, his brown eyes glowing darkly, Zork possessing him. Anzu screamed in terror, her hands at the door knob. She shook it, but to no avail. It was locked.

Bakura smirked evilly as he said, "Now, Anzu, what are you afraid of? I only come to grant you something you want..." He held up his hand, and Anzu cried in shock as her body was wrapped in darkness. She flew over to Bakura, trapped. She squirmed with all ofher might, but felt herself become weaker.Bakura lifted her head with his fingers, saying, "Don't fight me, Anzu...I'm only here tohelp..."

Anzu spit in his face as she said, "The onlything you do is kill and destroy, Zork." She growled as she tried to escape, but whimpered as Bakura grabbed her body and pulled her close to him, their bodies now touching.

"Anzu, Anzu, Anzu..." he tsked at her, his head coming closer to hers, saying, "I come here with a proposition. You don't speak another word about what I am doing in the future, and I will let you and Atemu live peacefully together, to be alone, to have children... to have a life. If you refuse, I'll kill not only you're friends, but you and Atemu as well." He cocked his head to the side, saying, "What do you say... do we have a deal?"

Anzu growled and said, "Never. You can kill me and harm me all you want, but Atemu **will **destroy you." She gasped and moaned in pleasure as Bakura moved his hands onto her waist, his lips meeting her neck. She suddenly felt a warm chill go through her body, and she felt her body weaken and fall into Bakura's open arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to resist the pleasure in her body, but... couldn't. It was like she was under a spell.

Bakura smirked evilly as he said, "My dear, you cannot resist me. I am dark, and you are light, like an angel. And an angel is always tempted by the darkness..." he lifted her head, her eyelids heavy. He said huskely in her ear, "I'll be watching you, my angel. You will come to the dark side... I swear it." He kissed her lips gently, Anzu feeling darkness succumb into her body, and she shuddered at how terrible it fert to her. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her pale cheeks, darkness taking over her body.

At that moment, Atemu had slammed open the doors by using his shadow magic, his eyes filled with rage towards the man before him. **"Get... away... from... her..." **he said darkly, his voice dripping with venum. Bakura smirked and let go of Anzu, her unconscious form falling to the ground. Atemu growled and said, **"Bastard... what did you do to her?"**

Bakura chuckled darkly, saying, "I just sent her a message, **Pharaoh...**" He said the word 'Pharaoh' with hatred. He smirked and said, "I'll be back to finish what I started, Pharaoh... I swear it..." And he disappeared through the window, darkness swallowing him up and hiding him in the trees.

Atemu swore under his breath and was about to run after him when Anzu moaned in pain. He ran to her side, a blonde bang falling in his face. He sighed in distress and held her in his arms, stroking and caressing her cheek lovingly. After a few minutes she opened tired blue eyes, moaningin pain. Atemu smiled and sighed, saying, "Thank goodness..." He kissed her forehead, making her awaken even more.

Shesat up, groaning in pain. Her hands went to her stomach, feeling sick and nauesous. She felt terrible inside, like the darkness that Bakura had put inside of her was eating her up inside. She gasped as a warm hand clasped her shoulder, and she heard a familiar voice say, "Anzu...are you alright?"

As if by magic, the darkness and terrible feeling inside of her disappeared. She said weakly as tears of distress fell down her cheeks, "Atemu..." She hugged him, her body shaking and trembling.

Atemu blinked, but hugged her back, shushing her and rubbing her back, saying quietly, "It's ok, Anzu... I'll protect you, no matter what... I promise you that, Anzu..."

Anzu only nodded, saying softly, barely above a whisper, "You don't know what we're up against, Atemu... I might have to protect you..."

* * *

Yugi's eyes widened as Anzu said on the monitor, "Katsuya Jonounchi..." He watched Atemu fall to his knees, and more memories flood his mind. Yugi said, "Marik... Isis... Come here!" 

Immediatly, Isis and Marik ran through the door, both of them wearing their PJs. Isis's eyes widened as Yugi played the memory clip over, Anzu saying, "Katsuya Jonounchi..." They ran to the monitor, their eyes widening at the scene before them:

_The word hit Atemu's skull like a bullet. He grabbed his head, memories flowing in his mind... Jonounchi dueling... Jonounchidueling and arguing witha man with brown hair and blue eyes... Jonounchi with a beautiful woman, fighting and laughing with her... Jonounchi in a hospital bed... Jonoucnhi in Egypt, fighting monsters... Jonoucnhi crying..._

_He fell to his knees, panting, more memories fludding his head. Anzu stood and watched him in despair, tears on anguish falling down her cheeks. She turned around and ran back into the palace, not being able to watch Atemu sit there anymore._

Isis sighed and said, "She's finally telling him... making him remember. Now he knows all about Jonounchi..." She rubbed her temples, her head ache growing slowly and painfully back.

Yugi sighed and said, "I'll call Jonounchi..." He took out his cell phone and dialed Jou's number, putting speaker phone on. What came out on the other end shocked all of them in the room:

_"Yu...gi...?" Mai sniffled as she said, "Jou... he's... he's been stabbed... he's dying... Help!"_

_

* * *

_

**Authress Blah Blah Blah: **UGH! This took FOREVER! GRR school! lol. I'm at a Newspaper meeting right now, and TYLER is being a butt. Why SHOULD I turn off my spiffy Evanescace(SP?) CD? IT HELPS ME CONCENTRATE! o.O;;; lol

OMG I SUCK AT GRAMMER!

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

**Tootles! (huggs all)**

♥♥**Genners**♥♥


	10. Chapter 10: Pain and Lust I

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **OMG! I'm on my 10th chappie already? Time sure does fly: ) well, I'd just like to thank my reviewers, because THEY ALL KICK ASS! lol. I am setting a new rule, tho: 3 reviews for each new chappie before I update! lol. It's the only way i know that people are please with my work! so dont kill me, ok? lol. It seems more people are interested in Jou's fate than what happened to Anzu! Just to let you know, I might put lemon between Anzu and Atemu next chappie... im not totally sure yet. / (I LOVE THESE FACES! lol) And, for all those people who MUST know, Jou wont die. (huggles him) I LOVE JOU! He's an idiot, like I am.

Mokie: (sweatdrop) At least someone admitted it.

Gen: yeah, I- HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! ((I am a dumb blonde... lol)) (pouts) You're a meanie, Mokie (glomps)

Mokie: AAAAAAACK! GET THE FUDGE OFF OF ME!

Gen: Fine, cause you asked nicely. (smirks) Well, on with the Recap!

**Recap: **Jou and Mai fight Zork, until Zork stabs Jou in the stomach! Zork was about to kill our beloved Bishie when Ryou comes and saves the day, sacrificing himself to save Jou and Mai's life. Zork takes over Ryou's body... and then we look at Anzu and Atemu. Anzu finally has the courage to tell Atemu about Jonounchi. Atemu remembers everything about it in pain, and Anzu, distressed, runs to her room. But when in there, the Thief King Bakura greets her, Zork possesing his dark side. Anzu is trapped, and Bakura tells her that she will come to his side eventually. He kisses her and Atemu comes in and KICKS HIS ASS! WHOOT WHOOT!lol. Anzu falls into his arms, and she wakes up, Atemu swearing to protect her from Bakura or anything to come their way, Anzu whispering quietly, "I may have to protect you, Atemu..." We go back to the furture, where Yugi witnesses Anzu tellnig Atemu about Jou, and he calls Jou to tell him what Anzu did. Mai answers, crying in distress and saying, _"Jou... he's... he's been stabbed... he's dying... Help!"_

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

**

* * *

**

**F;ash Back Love  
Chapter 10: Pain and Lust**

"WHAT?"

Yugi, Isis, and Marik stared at the phone in disbelief.Yugi turned speaker off as he put the phone to his ear, saying,"Where are you Mai-san?" A pause, and then Yugi saying, "I'll be right over... stay right where you are, Mai-san!" He snapped his cell phone shut and said, "Zork stabbed Jou, I have to go and help him and Mai-san." He stood up and ran to the door, Isis and Marik in shock. He said to them, "Watch Anzu for me, ok? I'll be right back." He ran out of the house and jumped into his car, his duel disk on his arm, his deck ready for use. He drove off to meet Jou and Mai, hoping he wasn't too late.

As he drove his black Cadalliac(SP?), he saw Ryou Bakura walking down the middle of the rode, his eyes hidden by his white bangs. Yugi screeched out of the way to avoide hitting Ryou. When he got out of the car, though, he noticed that the air around Ryou seemed... darker.

Yugi looked at him, his violet eyes wary. He asked quietly, "Ryou...? You ok?"

He heard a dark chuckle and regretted his words. The mintue Ryou lifted his head, he knew what had happened. Ryou's eyes were slanted, and the happy blue they once were vanished. They were pitch black, filled with darkness and a lust for blood.

Yugi backed away, saying, "Ryou... snap out of it... you're being controlled by-"

"I am Zork, mortal. This fool gave up his body on perpose to save your pathetic friend, who is bleeding to death anyway. In a matter of minutes, Katsuya Jonounchi will be- "

He didn't get to finish his death threat, because Yugi punched him in the jaw, sending him flying. His eyes filled with rage and sadness, Yugi ran to Mai and Jou, saying, "Mai-san, Jonounchi-kun! I'm here!"

He almost threw up at the smell and sight before him. His eyes widened in shock as he gazed apon the dead body of his friend Hiroto Honda, and grimaced at the blood on the ground. Jou's blood.

Yugi ran to Mai's hunched over form, seeing that her whole front was covered in blood from hugging Jou so much. He tapped her shoulder, saying quietly, "Mai-san...?"

She turned to look at him, her purple eyes dialated and wide, filled with fear for her fiance. Tears were rolling down her pale cheeks, and her blonde hair wasn't as spunky as it usually was, but limp and lifeless, just as her beloved was before her. She sniffed and bit her lip and lungedat Yugi, sobbing, saying, "He's not going to make it, Yugi... save him! Save my fiance!"

Yugi blushed when she said 'fiance' and smirked, thinking, _Hah, I knew Jou would have to courage to ask her to marry him... _Shaking his head, he looked at Jou, who was moaning in pain. He sighed and looked at the wound on his stomach and saw that it was very deep.

He picked up his head and said, "Jonounchi-kun, can you hear me? Jonoucnhi-kun? Jou?" He sighed and said, "Dammit, he's not responding..." He picked Jou up, saying, "We have to move fast, Mai-san. You drive us to the hospital while I try to get Jou to wake up, ok?"

Mai nodded, standing up, her slender legs wobbeling as she moved. They both ran to the car and jumped in, Yugi holding Jou's form, using his shirt to stop the blood. Mai sped off like a lightening bolt in Yugi's car, skipping stop signs, running red lights, and she even yelled at a cop for stopping them, saying that if Jou died, she would sue him.

When they got to the hospital, Yugi ran to the receptionast and said, "My friend's dying! It's an emergancy!"

The nurse, a young girl about Yugi's age, stared wide eyed at the semi-conscious Jou, pressing a big red button.Immediatly, doctors came in, taking Jou from Yugi's arms.

A male doctor looked at Yugi and said, "Where did you find him, sir?"

Yugi looked at his friend, saying, "The Bayshore Inn, and in the parking lot is..." He looked down, remembering the dead corspe that was Honda. "There's a dead body there, too... Hiroto Honda." He looked at Jou and said, "Will he be ok?"

The doctor frowned and said, "The chances are low. He may not die, but end up in a coma." Yugi growled, cursing under his breath, and the doctor said, "You can come into the operating room with us, sir."

Yugi shook his head, saying, "No, I can't. Let her instead." He pointed to Mai,who grately stood up, tears flowing down her cheeks. The doctor nodded in understanding and said, "Follow me, miss." He started to run down the hallway, following the stretcher Jou was on. Mai ran after him, saying a quick "Thank you." to Yugi.

Yugi nodded and sat down in a chair, rubbing his temples. _Jou... please... get through this alive..._

_

* * *

_

"Anzu? Anzu, you ok?"

Anzu looked at Mana as she walked out of the palace and into the garden, Atemu walking behind her andholding her hand. She smiled weakly and said, "I'm fine, Mana... um, Mana, Atemu and I want to be alone, and-"

Mana grinned and said, "Say no more, I'm gone!" She ran out of the garden, smirking evilly, saying aloud, "I knew that Prince-sama will make out with Anzu eventually..."

Atemu and Anzu blushed twenty shades of red, Anzu looking down, Atemu smirking evilly. They sat down on a bench, keeping a resonable distance from each other. Anzu inched closer, saying, "Pharaoh..."

Atemu looked at her and cut her off, saying, "I told you not to call me that anymore, Anzu." He stood up and took her hand gently, moving it to his face. "You're my angel, Anzu... you call me by my name, and I'll call you by yours. Agreed?"

Anzu blushed at his touched, standing up to face him. She nodded, then smirked, saying, "What were you going to call me if I called you Pharaoh?" She wrapped an arm around his neck, smiling, playing with one of his blonde bangs.

Atemu smirked softly, saying, "Little angel..." He kissed her lips gently, making her melt in his arms. They broke apart, Anzu giggeling like a little girl. She ran towards the fountain they were at before, sitting on its edge, playing with the water.

Atemu followed her, saying, "Anzu..." His voice was serious, and Anzu dreaded what he was about ask.

She turned around, saying, "Yes, Atemu?" She stood up, smiling, her eyes filled with worry. He noticed it, and chose his words carefully, afraid to break her like she was a procelian doll(SP?).

He sighed and said, "Anzu... before Bakura came... you said Jonounchi's name." She looked away at the mention of their friend's name. He took her hand in his again, saying, "I remembered something about him. In the _future_. How is that possible, when I am here in this time?"

Anzu bit her lip, saying, "If I keep telling you about people, you'll remember about them..." She looked up again, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I know I should tell you everything now... but..." Memories of the pained look on Atemu's face when he remembered Jou flashed in her mind, and she broke apart from the Pharaoh, tears brimming inher eyes. She sighed and said, "I... I'm afraid to hurt you again... with memories..."

Atemu's eyes softened, and he walked towards the Japanese girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Anzu..." He wrapped his arms around her, and saw her tears fall down her cheeks. He then had an idea, and said, "Anzu, what about this: You tell me one thing about thefuture everyday, that way it won't be so bad... ok?"

Anzu turned around, nodding. She hugged him, sobbing on his chest. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach, but ignored it as Atemu kissed her head, saying, "Little angel... I'll protect you no matter what. I promise. Now, tell me something about the future now, soI can actually understand where you're from."

Anzu looked at him, then smirked. "Fine... but only if you tell me something about you. I don't know much about you... only you're time as Pharaoh, and how you... die..." She bowed her head, dreading those words. She knew how he was to die. And that depressed her more than anything.

Atemu ignored what she said and said, "Of course, little angel. Nowsit down and tell me something, ok?" Anzunodded, and she blushed as he kissed her cheek. Shesmiled, walking with him to the bench.

She moved a piece of her silky chocolate brown hair away from her face as a bird chirped, saying, "Ok... I'll tell you one more thing..." She looked down, saying, "Sadly... a person to die that we know... was Hiroto Honda..." A pain shot through her stomach, and she clutched it, looking at Atemu, sweat falling down her cheek. She then felt the pain go away, thinking, _What was that about...?_

Atemu cringed at the name, but controlled himself this time as memories flooded his mind. Honda beating up Yugi, Honda cheering them on, Honda crying... all the memories hit him like a bullet. He opened his eyes and said, "Honda... dies?"

Anzu nodded, fighting back her tears. "Yeah... I don't know how, but-" She was cut off when Atemu said, "Anzu, someone I know is going to die. Tell me everything now. If it's so serious to the point people die, I won't stand back and let them be hurt. Understand?"

Anzu nodded again, fear in her distressed eyes. She sighed,saying, "A-Alright... someone else to die is... Mokuba Kaiba..." Again, pain shot through her stomach, this time more intense. Atemu remembered Mokuba as a little boy, peering at Anzu as she coughed in distress.

He kneeled down next to her after remembering the small boy and said, "Anzu... Anzu, what's wrong?" She was hacking badly, and Atemu was afraid she would cough up blood. He took her in his arms, letting her cough on him.

When she finished, she said wearily, "Atemu... everytime I tell you something from the future... I get this pain inside of me... like it's preventing me from telling you anything anymore..."

Atemu's eyes widnened, and he growled when he heard a dark chuckle from behind him. His looked around, but found no one. He brought his attention to the distraught girl infront of him, and memories flooded his mind as he peered into her eyes. He blushed as she clutched onto her head, saying, "Atemu..." She leaned in closer, saying, "I have to tell you... everything... even if it kills me..."

Atemu shook his head in distress, saying quietly, "No... no, I won't allow you to die, little angel... not until..." He blushed at his thoughts and words, and she blushed back, smiling. They leaned in for a kiss, their tongues dancing, Anzu feeling better as he placed a hand on her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pick her up off her feet. They broke apart for air for a moment, then kissed again, feeling like that each minute passing was precious.

Atemu walked towards his bedroom, both of their hearts filled with love and passion, and a lust for the person in their arms.

* * *

"My lord, is there something wrong?" 

Kisara looked at the High Priest Set worridly. His eyes were cold and distant, and she could tell he wasn't paying attention to her, which saddened her. The past few days had flew by like magic, Seto and Kisara spending each moment together like it was a treasure. They fell more and more in love with each other as the days passed, Kisara starting to melt some of the ice covering Seto's heart.

She sighed and said, "Seto...? Helloooooo?" She waved a hand in front of the distracted priest, pouting.

Seto caught notice of the pale hand in front of him and caught it, dragging Kisara to him. She blushed and said, "Yes, Kisara?" He smirked and said, "What can I do for you?"

Kisara pulled her hand away, massaging it, saying, "Well, you were spacing out, my lord... and I wanted to know if you were ok..." She gasped in shock when he took her hands in his, pinning her to the golden wall.

She blushed as he said huskily in her ear, "Nothing's wrong with me..." Their eyes met, and she sighed, swooning into his arms. He smirked and said, "Kisara..." He lifted her chin to meet his eyes with his hand, the other hand holding her torso. She gazed at him with heavy lidded eyes, Seto saying, "Kisara..." They're lips met for the first time, Kisara blushing, Seto smirking, happy with his accomplishment.

He was about to go on further when Shadaa slammed open the door and said, "Seto, there's an intruder in the palace! You're assistance is needed!"

Seto broke apart from the young maiden, his eyes cold again, saying, "Who is it this time? A thief, a woman, who?"

Shadaa sighed and said, looking down, "It is the Thief King, Bakura, demanding to see the Pharaoh..."

* * *

Seto Kaiba banged open the door to his mansion, furious. He had talked to the doctors, and they gave him no answers. They had no clue who had killed the younger Kaiba, and that made him mad. He wanted to kill who had done that to his brother.

Shizuka followed him inside silently, comforting him throughout this whole ordeal. She was saddened by Mokuba's death; not as much as Seto, but sad enough to yell at a doctor with Seto, demanding what was wrong with this world. She ignored Seto as he cursed out loud, banging his fist into the wall. She took his arm and said, "Stop, Seto. Mokuba wouldn't want you to act this way..."

Seto growled, yanking his arm away from her grasp, saying, "You're right. He'd want me to kill the bastard who did this to him." He narrowed his cold eyes, both of them blinded by rage. He punched the wall again, seething, gritting his teeth in fury.

Shizuka just watched him punch the wall, avoiding the gazes of frightened maids and butlers. Not being able to stand his yelling any longer, she took his arm and planteda kiss on his lips, silencing him.

He blinked in confusion, gazing at the young figure of the woman in front of him. He the lowered his arms and closed his eyes, giving into her demands. He wrapped an arm around her waist, as he broke apart from her kiss. Fighting back tears, hehugged her, saying, "Shizuka..." He sighed and breathed in the scent of her hair, grasping her for dear life.

Shizuka sighed and clenched his white trench coat, saying, "You can cry, Seto... you wont be showing weakness. You'll be showing your love to your brother... Please, Seto, I can't stand to see you this way." Her own tears stained his jacket as she said, "Please..."

Seto pulled away from her grasp and gazed into her tear filled eyes. He sighed and picked her up bridal style, saying, "Shizuka..." He kissed her lips again, both of their tears melding into one another as he went up the staircase towards his room.

As he laid her on his bed, she understood what he wanted. She unbuttoned her shirt, kissing him in the process. Clothes flew all over the floor as Seto's bare form hovered over hers, kissing her neck, saying softly, "Shizuka..." He kissed her lips again, ignoring the pain as she clawed his bare back, wanting more from him.

She looked at him, her eyes heavy and filled with lust. She kissed him back, chills of pleasure running down her spine. They melded together in love and passion, ignoring the clapping sound of the thunder outside, rain falling at a steady rythm on the window.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Was it good? Bad? I feel it's short... but, at the moment, I'm sick. I attempted at lemon for Shizuka and Seto, and this IS a Teen/PG13 rated fic... so I can't go into details that much. But for my newest fic that I shall do near the end of this one, a SetoXShizuka fic, I'll make it M and you can have all the lemon you want ((If on request... lol))

Mokie: Ew. You just HAD to describe Seto's love life to me. Thanks.

Genners: Aww, you know he cares! lol

Mokie: (sweatdrop) Yeah... whatever...

Gen: lol

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

♥♥**Genners**♥♥


	11. Chapter 11: Pain and Lust II

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **AHHHHHHH! DONT KILL ME! (hides from people's wraths) Ok, short blah blah blah, long chappie, okies? Please, people, FORGIVE ME! (hides in broom closet) I had MAJOR writers block! I'M SORRY! (cries) Well, here's the recap.

**Recap: **Yugi to the rescue! Yugi rushes to Jou and Mai's side, but meets Ryou/Zork on the way. Ignoring Zork, he rushed Jou to the hospital (HE WILL NOT DIE!), and Yugi waits for Jou to get better. Anzu and Atemu talk about the future a bit, and it turns out someone (CoughZORKCough) put a spell on Anzu, so that when she tells something to Atemu about the future, her stomach hurts so much, that if she tells it all, she'll die! Atemu then blurts out that she can't die until she's his woman. He then carries her to his bedroom for some romance. We turn to the High Priest Seto and Kisara, sharing their first kiss... but Shadaa has to ruin it by bursting through the door and saying that Bakura's demanding to see the Pharaoh. We then go to Seto Kaiba and Shizuka, where Seto's in distress, and Shizuka and Seto make love. (blush) lol

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

**WARNING: This chappie will have some minor lemon (due to being a rated T fic). If you don't like, don't read. Kay? (WILLY WONKA! lol) lol. So enjoy the chappie guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 11: Pain and Lust II**

OOOOOOOOO

"Atemu..."

Atemu looked at his angel on his bed, stroking her cheek lovingly. Anzu panted and took his hand, her heart racing at what they were about to do. Her pained blue eyes peered into his own maroon eyes, and she melted in his arms, falling deeper and deeper into those red pools that were his eyes.

Atemu smirked and said, "Yes, little angel?" he kissed her hand, using his other to undo her dress. He kissed her lips to calm her down, saying, "Relax, little one..."

She nodded and said, "I love you, Atemu..." She felt the material covering her slip off, and she blushed as he caressed her bare shoulder. The dress fell to the ground as she heard Atemu say, "And I you, Anzu..."

Anzu blushed as Atemu took off his shirt, and she looked down into her eyes as his bottom half of his kingly attire came off. He laid ontop of her, kissing her lips and pinning her down to the bed.

She placed a hand on his bare chest, feeling him nibble at her neck, moaning in pleasure as he touched it. Anzu felt like she was in heaven, and Atemu was her guardian, protecting her from anyone harming her. Her bare body shivered in pleasure as he whispered in her ear, saying, "Anzu..."

Atemu placed a hand on her back and kissed her lips again, feeling satisfaction as she moaned, making soft little noises as his hand moved down her body. He nibbled on her skin, toying with her, making him feel powerful towards the young woman under him. She wrapped her arms around his back, clawing at his back as he kissed her body, moving down it, planting sweet kisses on her stomach.

He moved up again and clamped his mouth to hers, saying, "You're mine..." He kissed her now swollen lips, saying, "Say it. You're mine..."

Anzu nodded, saying, "I'm... yours..." She grasped him, saying, "Do it... now..." Her eyes hazed over as he kissed her lips, his tongue sliding in, moving around her mouth in pleasure and fun. He nodded, grasping the bed, smirking a seductive smirk.

Finally, they melded, Atemu pinning her to the bed, Anzu panting as he toyed with her body. Her once virgin body was now whole, her body feeling complete as Atemu fell to her side, panting, the covers of the bed covering the lower half of his body and covering all of Anzu's.

She finally broke the dead silence, saying, "That's what I've been missing all these years?"

Atemu smirked and said, "Yes. Disappointed?" He layed on his side, staring at her.

She smirked and said, "No... let's do it again." And she climbed ontop of him, doing the same dance of love again, both feeling the happiest they had ever felt ina long time.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he stared at the clock on the hospital's wall. It had been two hours since he had gotten here with Mai, and there was no knews of Jou's recovery. He looked at the ER doors, hoping that Jou was ok. _Well, _he thought, _no news is good news. At least no one is confirming that he's dead. That's always a plus. _

He stood up, his limbs sore from sitting on the chair so long. He looked around the room, yawning a bit, looking at the clock on the wall again. 3:01 AM. Crap. He yanwned as he shunned the thought of going home to go to bed. Jonounchi was more important.

Yugi walked towards the slinding glass doors, deciding to get some fresh air. As the cool air hit his skin, he thought, _I wonder what Anzu's doing now... _He shrugged and leaned against the wall, the wind blowing against his golden locks, moving them around his face.

He tensed when he heard a branch crack, and his wide, violet gaze wondered over to the bushes next to him. He clenched his fists and walked over towards the bush, ready for anything to pop out and attack. He sucked in some air and moved the bushes over, to find...

... a small little Kuriboh kneeling on the ground, munching on an acorn.

Yugi sweatdropped and picked up the little monster. It cooed at him and nuzzled against his neck as he said, "Well, that was unexpected..." His eyes then widened in pain as the Kuriboh bit into his finger, causing him to cry out. He shook the monster off and held his finger tight, blood seeping through his pale fingers. He then thought, _Oh no... Mai!_

He ran inside of the building and gasped at the sight. Mai was in the middle of the room, fighing her way through agiant crowd of monsters with her Harpie Lady. Dragons, ghouls, and monsters alike fought back at Mai, her worn out body trembling in fear and in weakness.

Yugi growled and activated his duel disk, drawing a card. He cried out, "I summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" He placed the card down on the duel disk, the card now glowing. A yellow dragon emerged, roaring at the other monsters. It lunged into attack as Yugi cried, "Attack!"

Mai smiled gratefully at Yugi as she ran over to him through the now clear path, saying, "Jonounchi's okay, Yugi. He's sleeping, but he'll be okay. I came out here to tell you when I saw all of these monsters here..." She sighed in distress as her Harpie Lady destroyed another monster.

Yugi nodded, saying, "I discovered a little monster terror of my own... please don't laugh..." He held out his bloody finger, now filled with dry blood as he said, "A Kuriboh attacked me and- I said don't laugh!"

Mai snickered at Yugi, her eyes tearing up. "That little furball? Wow, Yugi, I never knew that you could be beaten by an old piece of cat fur!" She laughed and gasped, feeling her life points decrease. She grasped her heart as pain coursed through it. Her Harpie Lady was destroyed as she was laughing, and as she glanced over at her attacker, her mouth dropped, as did Yugi's.

Zork smirked as he clutched the dead Harpie's hair as it disappeared, chuckeling a dark, evil laugh. He stepped forward, the room becoming darker as he did. He said to the two, "Well, well, well... I first get the pleasure of nearly killing that mutt-" Mai growled in defense for her fiance, "- and now I get to kill the mutt's little whore and the King of Games. What fun this should be." He laughed darkly at them, the ground shaking before them.

Yugi clenched his fists, his body trembling in rage as he said, "Anzu will come back with Atemu, and when she does, you'll be sorry, Zork!" He drew a card, looked at it, and said, "I summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" The card glowed as he held it up, and a young woman appeared before them. The Dark Magician Girlsmirked at Zork, blowing a kiss towards him.

Zork only smirked at the monster, then said as a reply to Yugi's comment, "Yes, I would be... if the wrench was to come back alive, that is!" He laughed as he raised a pale hand (Ryou's), dark energy emerging from it. With a simple flick of his hand, a stream of dark energy shot from his hands, hitting the Dark Magician Girl straight in the chest. She screamed in pain and disappeared.

Yugi clutched his chest, feeling his life points decrease. He glared at Zork, saying, "Don't... you harm a hair... on Anzu's... head..." His legs wobbled under him, and he stood up, a hand on his deck. Mai was next to him, drawing a card as well.

"Or what, mortal?" Zork retorted, smirking evilly at him. He threw up his arms, saying, "What could you do tostop me? You're a mere child, and you a woman. The Pharaoh will be killed in a matter of days, and I will be the one to finallydestroy the Earth! China has declared war on Japan and the U.S.A., Germany is fighting Great Britian, and Italy is batteling France! The great countries of the world are batteling each other, blinded by my scheme! There is nothing you can do to stop me, boy, so I suggest you surrender. I might just spare you're life!" He laughed evilly at Yugi, who only growled in response.

"Go to hell..." Yugi said, playing the Dark Magician on the field. Said monster appeared, glaring viciously at Zork, ready to kill anything that got in his way. Mai slapped down her Harpie Lady's Dragon, watching the mighty red dragon appear.

Zork merely smirked, saying, "Such strong monsters... it would do a lot of damage to your life points if Idestroyed them both. Amusing." He beckoned the attack to continue, and Mai and Yugi complied, both shouting out, "ATTACK!"

The monsters obeyed, anda strem of purple, black, andyellow energysurged towards Zork. The attackhit it's target directly, earning a screamfrom the dark lord.Ryou's body layed motionless on the ground, the monsters around them disappearing.

Yugi and Mai sighed in relief, their own monsters disappearing. They looked at each other for a moment before they heard a dark chuckle. Yugi turned his head and screamed as Zork grabbed hisneck, his fingers digging into Yugi's flesh. Zork smiled and said, "You'll pay for that, boy..." He raised his hand and laughed as dark energy emerged from his finger tips.

Yugi's eyes widened as he did the only thing he could think of: He punched Zork right in the jaw, causing the Dark Lord to let go of him. Yugi ran away from him and towards the ER doors.

As Yugi touched the handles to the doors, Zork hit him square in the back with a dark energy blast, knocking out the King of Games. As Yugi's world became dark, he heard a dark chuckle over him, saying, "Die, Yugioh **(A/N 1**) Die..."

OOOOOOOOO

As Yugi touched the handles to the doors, Zorkhit Yugi square in the backwith a dark energy blast, knocking out the King of Games. Zork chuckled darkly, saying aloud, "Die, Yugioh! Die!"

Mai screamed and ran over to the fallen boy, tears falling down her cheeks. She shoved past Zork as he laughed, saying quietly, "Yugi..." She held the boy inher arms, her body trembling.

Zork smirked down at her, saying,"You're lucky I'm sparing your life, woman..." He walked away towards the doors, saying, "But if you get in my way again, I'll kill you." He left the ER just as he came: unnoticed, unwarned, unwanted.

Mai trembled in fear, clutching Yugi's burnt body, sobbing quietly to herself. She finally screamed, "Somebody help me! Yugi Mutou is dying! HELP!"

* * *

The High Priest Seto ran down the hallway towards the throne room, growling low to himself. That bastard Bakura had NO right to be making demands. He should just shut up and go back into his little rat hole where he belonged. 

He barged through the palace doors and cringed at the sight. Bakura was sitting ontop of a few dead soliders, licking the blood off from his fingers. Bakura jumped up, saying darkly, "Well, well, well... And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the High Priests Seto and Shadaa?" He laughed and walked towards them, pocketing his two now bloody daggers.

Seto's nose scrunched up from the smell of the the dead blood as he said, "I should be asking that of you, Bakura... why the hell are you here?" He clenched onto the Millennium Rod tightly, not risking anything in front of the Thief King.

Bakura smirked and said, "Just wanted to warn the Pharaoh of the girl, Anzu..." His evil smirk widened into a wide grin as he said, "She's not from around here, as you can guess... And I know where she's from and what she is capable of..."

Seto's eyes narrowed, thinking back on the strange girl. She was kind to him, but... there was something strange about her. He nodded and said, "Continue, baka thief."

Bakura ignored the insult and continued as told. "She comes from another time, High Priest Seto... another Millenia!" Seto's eyes widened at this comment, and Shadaa spat out, "That is impossible! She is from the Lower part of Egypt, like she told us! Why would she lie to us, rather the Pharaoh like that?"

Bakura smirked and said, "Because..." His body glowed darkly as the shadows neared towards him. When he spoke, his voice was darker, and his eyes were blood red. "Her time is in danger of being destroyed by the Dark Lord Zork, the maker of the Shadow Realm... and the only person to kill him was and will be the Pharaoh Atemu!" He laughed darkly as the shadows mergerd with his body, forming a dark shadow creature.

Seto and Shadaa braced themselves, calling out their monsters, Seto with Dios **(A/N 2) **and Shadaa with Gazell the King of Mythical Beasts. Bakura only laughed at them darkly, saying, **"Die..."**

Blood splattered everywhere, Seto and Shadaa fell to the ground, Shadaa dead, and Seto wounded. Bakura laughed evilly as the sun set down on the scene, servant girls and boys running away in terror as Bakura ran through the palace, searching for the love sick Pharaoh.

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (runs away from angry reviewers)

I'M SO SORRY AGAIN! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! (cries) I'vejust been so busy with school and crap, and I had writer's block. So enjoy the chappie, and please, review! Thankies!

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

♥♥**Genners**♥♥


	12. Chapter 12: Time Travel Sucks

**Authoress Blah Blah: **Happy New Year everybody! (grins and hands out cookies) I hope everybody had a good holiday! I did... (plays Wicked soundtrack on iPod) _NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! _(grins and dances) lol. RECAP!

**Recap: **Well, it FINALLY happened! Atemu and Anzu DID IT... o.O;;; lol. Then, poor Yugi got bit by a Kuriboh and attacked by Zork all in the same day! Don't worry, he won't die... I think... (sweatdrops). Lol. Then Bakura has to be a butt and attack poor Seto and Shadaa, telling them both about where Anzu was from... BASTARD! (wrings Bakura's neck) lol. Poor Shadaa... Weird that Isis didn't see this happen, huh? O well.

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 12: Time Travel Sucks**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the hospital, it had only been an hour since the attack had happened. Already, the waiting room was clean from the blood of the Duelist King, who was now in the ER under going surgery. Mai Kujaku sat in the waiting room, her hands folded in worry. She bit her lip, ignoring the crimson liquid in her mouth that had emitted from her swollen lips. She only thought of two people: Jonounchi and Yugi, who were now fighting for their lives in the ER. She could only wonder if the two courageous boys would live through all that Zork was putting them through.

Mai sighed as she put brushed her hands through her golden hair, clenching it in sorrow. She also had the duty of telling Yugi -if he woke up, that is- that his grandfather had died from a heart attack. The poilce claimed that something had truly shocked him (Mai couldn't help wondering if Zork had played a role inthis death). She sighed in distress, thinking, _Ra, why am I being put through this? Why me of all people? _

Flashes of the young blonde flew through her mind, and she smiled slightly. Thinking of Jonounchi always made her feel better. She just hoped she could see hislive face again, as well as Yugi's.

"Miss Kujaku?"

Mai's head popped up at her name. She rose and said, "Are they going to be ok...?" She looked at the doctor's nametag and said, "Doctor Dillamond? (**A/N 1 **)"

The old doctor nodded as he lowered his glasses. He looked at his clipboard, his hands shaking as he held it. He said in a raspy voice, "Mr. Katsuya Jonounchi has fully recovered and is asking for you, Miss Kujaku." Mai's face lit up as tears of joy streamed down her bruised face. The doctor cleared his throat and said, "And Mr. Yugi Mutou has sucessfully gone through the surgery. He's resting now, as he well needs it. You may go in now, Miss-"

The old man blinked and blushed as the blonde hugged him tight, saying in between sobs, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! Ariagatou!" She ran to the doors and pushed them open, running to Jonounchi's room. Doctor Dillamond smiled slightly, admiring the beauty and love this young woman had.

Mai burst open the door to Jonounchi's room, her violet eyes instantly meeting tired chocolate brown ones. She grinned widely at the young blonde, who smiled weakly back at her. He sat up, saying, "Hey Mai..."

She ran over to him, brushing away some of her golden locks as she said, "Oh Jou... you had me so worried!" She hugged him tightly, earning a grunt from the tired blonde. He coughed and said in a raspy voice, "M-Mai... you're... squishing me..."

Mai laughed and let him go, Jou gasping for air. He laughed as well and smiled, scratching the back of his head. Mai smiled and said, "How are you feeling, Jou?" She sat on a chair that was next to the bed, grasping his hand tightly. She wiped away her tears with the other, putting on a smile for the distressed blonde.

Jou sighed and said, "I could be better, but I'm fine now that I saw you were ok." He kissed her lips gently, chills sent upMai's spine.The moment was interupted by Doctor Dillamond who had burst through the door.

"Miss Kujaku, there's something terribly wrong with Mr. Mutou. His pulse is becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. Do you wish to come into the room and check on himor stay here?" Doctor Dillamond's bony hands were trembling, his eyes sad and worried for the Duelist King.

Mai's face fell instantly, her hands trembling in Jonounchi's. She shook her head no, and the doctor left the room to deal with the blonde man before her. She didn't notice the squeeze from Jou's hand, or him sitting up further in the bed. Mai looked at him finally, fear in her eyes, both of them gazing into serious brown ones.

"Mai, what happened to Yugi?"

* * *

A day had passed in Egpyt. Anzu was in Atemu's bed, sleeping soundly, her innocent form clutching on a pillow that Atemu had sneakily put in place of himself. As he slipped on his golden jewelery, he smiled, gazing down on what he believed to be the most beautiful woman in the world. He walked over by her side, brushing away some chocolate brown locks from her face. He traced her face with his index finger, remembering what had happened last night. 

He placed a kiss on top of her forehead and walked out of the room, closing his eyes, so he didn't notice the agitated Isis running down the hall as he bumped into her. He blinked as he looked at her tear streaked face and her swollen eyes, saying, "Isis? What happened? What is wrong?"

Isis grasped his hand, her raven hair blowing in the sudden breeze that had slipped into the room. She said in a shaky voice, "My king... I'm sorry... Shadaa and Seto... they..." She bit her lip, looking down, tears falling to the floor. The Millennium Necklace gleamed in the bright light of the sun, as did Atemu's puzzle. Isis cursed the infernal necklace, asking herself why she didn't see what had happened to Seto and Shadaa.

Atemu's face fell instantly, now becoming more serious. He said in a sharp tone, "What happened, Isis? Where is Seto and Shada?" He looked down at her and blinked, feeling her hands start to tremble in his hold.

"My King... they... they were a-attacked by Bakura last night... we just found them in the thron room." Atemu's eyes widened, his own hands trembling in rage. "Shadaa... he's... he's..."

Atemu looked at her, picking up her head with his fingers, saying, "What is wrong with Shadaa, Isis? Tell me!" He gripped her hands in a strong hold, hoping to comfort the distressed Priestess.

"Oh my King, he is dead! The High Priest Shadaa was killed by Bakura!" She sobbed and sunk to the floor, saying, "And Seto... he's seriously wounded... if we hadn't found him sooner, he would be dead." She didn't notice Atemu's feet move away from her, only his gruff order to his guards. She opened her dark blue eyes, feeling comforting arms wrap around her shoulders. She grasped Muahado's body, sobbing into his chest, her agitated body trembling in worry and sorrow. "Muahado... what are we going to do...?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Atemu barged into the throne, wincing at the sight and smell of the room. Blood was everywhere, being cleaned off by a few servants and guards. Women servants were carefully moving Shadaa's still form, while others were moving Seto's unconscious form into his room. Atemu ran up to Karim, who was staring sorrowfully at his fallen comrade, chanting a prayer to Rah under breath.

He slightly bowed as he said, "Your Majesty... I am sorry. We will not let Bakura get away with this." He looked away from Atemu's cold gaze as he looked at Shadaa. His body was torn to shreds, his eyes still open, both of them lifeless.

Atemu sighed, placing his hand over Shadaa's cold face, moving his eyelids into a closed position. He said under his breath, "Rest in peace, Shadaa..." He nodded to the guards removing him, saying, "Clean him up, and get him ready for a burial. He fought bravly in the name up Egypt." He walked away, only to meet two worried blue eyes.

Anzu grasped Atemu's trembling hands, saying, "Atemu... what happend?" Her eyes searched his, trying to find an answer to what had happened. She looked behind him and gasped, her hands going over her mouth. Her knees began to wobble as she gazed upon the fallen Priest, and she felt herself fall slightly into Atemu's open arms. She had fainted from the same sight and smell Atemu had grown to hate.

He sighed, carrying the distressed girl bridal style. He nodded to the guards and servants to continue their work and walked away from the scene and into the gardens. Once in there, he was comforted by the gentle breeze and the smell of the clean and fresh air.

Atemu laid Anzu on a soft patch of leaves, kissing her forehead gently. She moaned and fluttered open her eyes, peering into Atemu's sad maroon ones. She giggled, sitting up, bumping her head slightly with his own. She looked around, saying, "How did we get out here?" She stood up and stretched her arms out, yawning at the same time.

Atemu smirked and said, "I brought you out here." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. She smiled, and kissed back, but a vision entered her mind. Mokuba, Kaiba's distressed face,Yugi, Jou, Mai, the dead face of Shadaa...

She remembered why she was here. She closed her eyes and pulled away, forgetting about her own pains and worries.Atemu looked at her, puzzled, saying, "Anzu, what's-"

"Yugi Mutou."

A sharpening pain fell into Anzu and Atemu's stomach, the pain becoming unbearable. For Atemu, visions of his aibou flooding his mind. He remembered him and Yugi dueling, fighting, and going through their adventures together. He felt the relationship he and his partner had, and then he felt... pain. Yugi was in pain. He glanced over at Anzu and was about to say something about it when he stopped himself. He staredat the girl -no, **woman**-before him, whom he had just remembered about.

Anzu wasdoubled over in pain, her small form on the dirt ground. She was coughing terribly, feeling as though she was hacking up a lung. When she tasted a crimson liquid, her eyes narrowed in pain. Blood fell from her mouth as she realized the seriousness of the situation. Her stomach heaved in and out, her body trembling in pain and anguish. She shivered when she felt Atenu's reasurring arm wrap around her back, and she fell into his open arms, consciousness slipping from her grasp.

Atemu stared at the fallen woman in his arms, crying out her name in a worried tone. He didn't hear the rustle of leaves behind him, or the small chuckle that soon erupted into a laugh. Atemu swept his head around, clutching Anzu's limp body for dear life, and glared at the menacing Thief King.

Bakura smirked down at Atemu, his hands on his hips, his strong tanned fingers drumming along his hip. He stared at Anzu with intrest, licking his lips subconsciously. Atemu narrowed his eyes at this, a sudden protectiveness washing over him. He placed Anzu gently on the ground and stood up, his hands clenched into fists, both of them threatening to connect with Bakura's face.

Bakura smirked seductively, saying, "So, Pharaoh. Have you recovered your memory about the future?" He glanced at the girl, noticing blood on her round lips... those lips that he wanted to kiss so much, that body to hold and love and cherish... He shook his head slightly, banishing the dirty thoughts that constantly plauged his mind.

Atemu noticed where Bakura's gaze had fallen, and he stepped in front of the young woman, his foot in front of her face. He growled low, saying in a husky tone, "Yes, Bakura. And now it only shows me how much of an ass you really are." He stepped forward, going intoa defensive fighting stance.

Bakura smirked, doing the same, saying, "Good. So you know of what I am capbable of." He took out a number of daggers and placed them in between his fingers, bending his knees, ready to pounce on the young Pharaoh.

Atemu nodded, saying, "Not much, if I remember correctly. I still managed to kill you and destroy Zork, so I would only guess you're-" He blinked in confusion as Bakura began to laugh at Atemu. He growled, taking out two of his own long daggers. He narrowed his eyes into slits, saying, "What's so funny, bastard?"

Bakura smirked, saying, "You, you fool! Did the wench ever tell you why she was here?" He glanced at the sleeping brunette, his eyes glazing over for a moment. He shook his head again, brushing aside the voice in his head: **Grab the girl and take her for yourself! No one deserves her more than you do...**

Bakura ignored the voice, smirking at the Pharaoh, saying, "Well, let me tell you why she is here, baka Pharaoh. Zork the Dark One is alive, and he is destroying everyone you know and love!" He laughed evilly, throwing up his arms dramatically.

Atemu's eyes dialated as memories of Zork flashed into his mind. He... he had killed Zork! He had! And then he, Atemu, went through the doors into the afterlife! Anzu was living proof of that! He growled, saying, "No... he can't be alive! I killed him myself! You're... lying..." His body trembled as he shook his head in disbelief. He dropped his daggers and looked down, saying curses quietly in Egyptian.

He blinked and blushed as a warm hand wrapped around his trembling ones. He looked down and saw Anzu standing, her pale legs shaking. She glared at Bakura, her eyes penetrating his soul. She spit out in a shaky voice, "It's true. And Zork killed Honda, and he harmed Yugi and Jonounchi. And he's using Bakura as his pawn to kill you and me."

Atemu looked at the young woman, admiring her passion and hatred for Bakura and Zork. He nodded, believing her. He was amazed at how much Anzu had grown. No more was the scared little girl he knew and loved, -Yes, he loved her back then, and always would- but now a grown young woman, filled with a passion to fight for her friends, her spunk keeping her alive and well.

Bakura let out a bitter laugh, saying, "You caught me. But I'm not a pawn... never a pawn, little Anzu." He stepped towards her, his menacing brown eyes boring into her firey blue ones, which softened at once by Bakura's penetrating gaze. Atemu growled and stepped in front of Anzu, using his strong body to shield hers. Bakura smirked, saying, "I am serving Zork, because he is giving me a reward. If I kill the Pharaoh..." He reached out a hand and touched Anzu's cheek lightly, "... I get Anzu all for myself."

Atemu snapped at that remark. He grabbed Bakura's hand and crushed it under his fingers, the thief screaming in pain as a result. Anzu backed away from them both, her hands clamped onto the tree they were near. She watched the two in horror as they started to fight, blood falling like snow on the ground. Cries of pain and grunts flooded her ears, her eyes watching the bloody match that seemed to be a fight to the death.

She screamed and moved out of the way of Atemu crashing into the tree, a dagger inches from his neck. Anzu gasped, crying out, "Atemu, no! Please, Bakura, stop!" She reached out, grabbing Atemu's arm, trying to pull him away from the deadly dagger.

Atemu grunted as Bakura punched him in the stomach, Bakura smirking evilly at Atemu. Horror was placed on Anzu's face, and she did the first thing that came to mind: She kicked Bakura in the stomach.

Bakura blinked in shock as he felt a slight bump against his stomach. He felt pain surge through his body, and, forgetting his current position, he plunged the dagger into the flesh of what he thought was the young Pharaoh. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, and his eyes widened as he heard a shrill woman's shriek of pain and horror.

The next moment happened in a blur. Blood flew in the air as Anzu fell the ground, clutching her stomach in pain. Bakura had missed his target; he had stabbed Anzu instead. Atemu stared in horror at the writhering girl. He kneeled down next to her, grabbing her and cradeling her sore body. Anzu looked up, pain in her eyes, as she said, "Atemu... my bracelet... you have to send us... back... to the future..."

She held out her arm where the bracelet was. Atemu stared at it, biting his lip. Would it be better to send Anzu to the future to get her healed? Or to remaininEgypt heal her here, where Bakura was still lurking dangerously. Atemu sighed,grabbed her hand, kissed it, and said, "Hold on Anzu..." He then kissed her lips, saying, "Hold out ifyou can, my sweet**..." (A/N2**) He pressed thesmall buttonon her bracelet and closed his eyes.

A bright white lightemitted fromthe bracelet,blinding Atemu, Bakura, and the struggeling Anzu. Atemu and Anzu screamed as they felt their bodies being moved and swirling into the space time continuem.

When the light disappeared, Bakura gaped at the empty spot in front of him. Atemu and Anzu were gone...

* * *

Isis sighed wearily, eating a spoonful of cereal as she watched the monitor to see what Anzu was doing. She blinked when the machine began to glow, a red flashing light blinding her eyes. She stood and ran to her brother and Odion, who stared at the machine.

The sarcophagus glowed a bright light, but then it died down. The door swung open, and Isis gasped in shock. Marik gaped at the sight, and Odion fell into a chair, mumbling in Egyptian.

Atemu and Anzu were inside the sarcophagus, both of them in shock. Atemu grunted, supporting Anzu as he stepped out of the wretched deivce. Marik was the first to notice the blood covered around the young couple. Atemu looked at them, then saying his first words in the future, "Don't just stare there, you fools! Call an ambulance! Anzu has been stabbed!"

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **WOWSERS! Sorry it took so long to update (well, at least it wasn't three months... lol.) Happy Belated New Year Everyone!

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

♥♥**Genners**♥♥


	13. Chapter 13: Yuugi's dying?

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah:**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Omg, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (runs away from tomatoes and knives being thrown at me)

I swear, it isn't my fault! My STUPID BAKA COMPUTER had a VIRUS ANDhad to be CRASHED ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID CD THAT STUPID APPLE COMPANY GAVE ME FOR MY SPIFFY VIDEO iPOD! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH! (runs around with flamethrower buring computer to the ground and Apple company) BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (smirks)

All: O.o; (sweatdrop)

Mokie: Eh heh heh... (disappears)

Gen: Uhm...HE DID IT! (points behind your backand runs away while you look)

**Recap: **Whelpers, things aren't looking so good for Seto... and poor Shadaa! I'm sorry he had to die, and I promise I won't kill any more characters... well, ok, not promise, I'll TRY not to kill any more characters. Anyway, Seto had to get fully healed, and Shadaa died... (sniff sniff). Then Anzu and Atemu are alone, Anzu telling Atemu about Yugi. Atemu remembers the future but Bakura comes into the scene. They talk about Zork, and they fight. In the end, Anzu gets stabbed, and they are sent back to the future, Isis and Marik to greet them, both of them shocked to see the dead Pharaoh.

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO! And, I don't own Apple... lol. Sorry about that... (sweatdrops)

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 13: Yuugi's dying?**

"Be careful with her, dammit! Don't let her wounds open again!"

Atemu growled in furstratoin at Isis as he watched his beloved being bandaged by the Egyptian woman. So far, he was in a bad mood, and he wanted to get Anzu better as quickly as possible. Said woman was sleeping on Isis' bed, snoring softly. After many healing spells and potions, Anzu was almost as good as new. Isis had to put on some bandgages on her stomach to prevent her wound from opening again.

Marik, meanwhile, was rummaging through his closet, trying to find something for Atemu to wear. Atemu was currently wearing a bathrobe,since he had bathed in the Ishtar's shower. Anzu was cleaned as well (by Isis) and was clothed in the modern day clothes that she had wore before she went to Egypt.

Pacing back and forth, the Pharaoh said, "Are you done yet? When can I talk to her?"

Isis sighed, saying, "Please, my King, be patient. I have to be careful, or else the wound will open again." She wrapped the bandage around Anzu's slightly muscular body again, ignoring the death glare she was getting from Atemu. She understood he loved Anzu, but did he have to be so impatient with her? He was truly starting to act like an-

"Isis, come check the news!" Marik exclaimed, stopping Isis' thoughts. Isis sighed and tied the bandage around Anzu's waist good and tight. She stood, saying, "You may see her, Pharaoh. But don't wake her up! She needs her rest, understand?" She had to say everything in Egyptian, for Atemu didn't understand Japanese. Just as well; she didn't mind talking in her native language to him, and she didn't feel like teaching him the Japanese language.

Atemu nodded saying, "Thank you..." He walked past her, Isis noticing the worry written on his face. She smiled slightly, thinking, _Anzu is lucky to have you to watch over her, Pharaoh... please take care of her. _

Plopping down on the couch in exhaustion, the Egyptian woman said, "What's the news, Marik?"

Marik responded by turning up the volume. On the TV was a young Japanese woman reporter. A look of horror was on her face as she said,**"I am standing here on Main Street (A/N 1) where the most horrible masacare in world history took place. 15 people lay here on this street, all of them dead. It is reported that their hearts were ripped out of their bodies and their blood was spread throughout the street. 10 men, 5 women and 5 children were killed, one child being the brother to a Mr. Seto Kaiba. Mokuba Kaiba was only 14 when this hap-**" She stopped and placed her hand on her right ear as if listening to something. As the seconds went by, her face became pale.

In the seconds of silence, Isis stared into space, thinking. Marik was rambling on about why Zork would kill innocent children, especially Mokuba Kaiba.

_Yes... Mokuba-chan had nothing to do with this whole incident. So why would Zork want to-_

She gasped in shock and looked to her brother. "Marik, I know why Zork killed Mokuba. He's trying to-"

"**I have just recieved important news from the hospital. Yuugi Mutou, age 21, has been reported to have been attacked by what it seems to be Duel Monsters. The monsters from this game had stabbed him in the stomach, making him need immediate open-heart surgery. Currently, the Game King is in a severe coma, and doctors say that his chance of surviving is slim to none.**"

Isis covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Marik went over to his sister and hugged her. Isis looked at the doorway, where Atemu stood, a look of sheer horror on his usually calm face. He looked at them both, saying in a tone so soft and heartbroken, it broke Isis' heart to hear it:

"... Aibou?"

* * *

"Yuugi-kun... Please wake up..." 

Jonounchi sat on a chair on the right side of Yuugi's bed. He stroked a tired hand through his sandy-blonde hair, his eyes focused on his best friend. Mai placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Jonounchi... you should rest, too. The doctor will be back any minute-"

"I don't care, Mai. I need to be here for him." He looked up at the heart monitor, watching the lines on it move up and down, and hearing the soft beating of Yuugi's pulse.

He narrowed his eyes, saying in a harsh tone, "Damn you, Zork! If I had been there to help Yuugi, then-"

"You couldn't have done anything about it, hon. I helped Yuugi, too, and this still happened. I'm lucky to still be alive, to tell you the truth..." Mai said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing it in the process. Jou blushed slightly and sighed. He looked at his friend, feeling more unwanted tears falling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, remembering what the doctor had told him.

_"I'm sorry, Jonounchi-san, but I can't let you see him. He's in critical condition, and visiting hours were over hours ago." _

_Dr. Dillamond b(**A/N2**)gasped as the blonde man grabbed his collar, saying, "Look, doc, he's my best friend, and I'm not just going to sit idly by and wait for him to wake up. I want to see him **now.**"_

_The doctor sighed, taking Jou's hand and removing it from his collar. He said in a stern tone, "I'm sorry, Jonounchi-san, but I'm not sure if Yuugi-san will ever wake up. He's in a severe coma, and usually all hte patients who go into a coma like this one don't make it. His heart is failing, and with all the people on the transplant list, there's an unlikly chance that Yuugi-san will even get one." He let those words sink in to Jou and Mai's head before he spoke again. "I'm sorry, Jonounchi-san, but there is nothing more I can do to help him."_

_Jou growled softly, saying, "So you're just going to wait for him to die?" He looked up at Dr. Dillamond, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. "And now I can't even say good-bye to him? There are people who care about him, doc, and I'm one of them." He lowered his head, his body trembling. "Yuugi... you c-can't die..." He put his hand to his face, tears falling down his cheeks and into his hand. Mai hugged her fiance, shushing him, letting her tears fall down her cheeks as well. _

_Dr. Dillamond sighed, feeling sympathy for the young couple. An idea hatched into his brain, and he mentally smiled to himself. _

_"However, since it is very late, I am going to get a cup of coffee. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, so don't try and sneak in to see him, understand?" He smirked a little at Mai as he walked away. _

_Jou and Mai looked at each other, then at the doctors back. They looked at Yuugi's door once, and then barged inside of it. Mai gave a soft cry of shock, and Jou stopped in his tracks. Yuugi looked terrible. The once happy boy they knew was as pale as a ghost. His usually radiant hair was dull and flat against the pillow. Tubes and wires were connected to Yuugi, making him look like a robot. _

_Mai let her tears fall freely as she watched Jou walk slowly to his friend. "Yuu...gi..." He whispered softly. He fell into the chair next to Yuugi's bed and laid his head down on Yuugi's chest, sobbing into it. Mai watched in shock as she watched the strong man she once knew break down before her eyes. She looked at the counter and blinked a little, seeing a full and steaming cup of hot coffee._

Jonounchi sighed, wiping his tears away. "Mai, maybe you should go call Nala. She'll want to know what happened to Yuugi if it isn't on the news already."

Mai nodded, pushing a lock of her curly hair behind her ear. "Are you going to be okay by yourself, Jou?" She placed a hand on her shoulder, stroking his hair softly.

Jou nodded, saying, "I'll be fine. Nala has a right to know what's going on." He stood up and embraced Mai, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He looked up at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Go."

Mai nodded, kissing his cheek. She moved from Jou and smiled weakly. "He'll be okay, Jou. Don't worry." She walked out, closing the door silently behind her. Jou sighed and sat down next to Yuugi again, placing his hand on Yuugi's. (**A/N 3**) He sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek and landing on Yuugi's arm.

"Yug... please be okay... please..." Jou broke down into another fit of sobs, his head on the side of the bed. What he didn't notice was the slight movement in Yuugi's hand.

* * *

_She walked down a dark street, screams filling her ears. Blood was seen everywhere she turned, and the feeling of betrayal filled her heart. Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickened her pace. Her heart began to race as the person following her did the same. She broke into a run, feeling him coming after her.Her short brown hair flew behind her as she ran in terror, tears running from her blue cerulian eyes. _

"Atemu... why... why did you have to leave me alone with that **monster**..." _Anzu thought as she turneda corner. Her sneakers skidded on the sidewalk, making a schreeching noise in the pavement. She looked forward, seeing a shimmer of light ahead of her. She broke into another fast run towards that shimmer of light. Just when she was about to reach it, she tripped over something. Cursing aloud, she up and saw what was chasing her. Her face paled more than ever now, seeing Zork walking towards her, using Ryou's body to do it. She looked down at what she tripped over, and then screamed in total horror. She had tripped over..._

"Anzu..."

_...the body of..._

"ANZU! WAKE UP!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Anzu shot upright in Isis' bed, cold sweat dripping down her brow. She looked around in a painck (**SP?**), confused yet greatful that someone woke her up. Memories of her dream and what had occured in the last few hours filled her head. Bakura attacking her... being stabbed... Atemu by her side...

"Atemu?" She said weakly, looking around. She recognized the Ishtar's bedroom, and then saw her spiky-haired lover. He was sitting next to her, stroking her head gently. When had he embraced her? She couldn't remember... her head was dizzy, and Atemu's comforting embrace was a little TOO comforting.

Looking up, she saw Isis and Marik with a look of sadness and horror.Anzu sighed, saying, "I was having the mosthorrible dream... Zork was chasing me, and I tripped over something... a body, I think. I don't know who's it was."

Anzu blinked as Atemu took in a sharp breath, clutching Anzu tighter in his arms.She looked downat him and gaped in shock. He was... crying?

_The last time I saw him cry was when Yuugi's soul was taken by Oricaltcous... Why is he crying now?_

"Atemu, please calm down..." Atemu looked up, a confused look on his face. Anzu blinked and gasped, realizing that she had spoke in Japanese. Atemu didn't understand Japanese! Crap! Anzu then said this phrase again, this time in Egyptian.

Atemu responded back to her, "Anzu, thank goodness you're ok... at least you are..."

Puzzled, Anzu cocked her head to the side and said, "Who's not okay Atemu? What's wrong...?"

Atemu looked at her, wiping his tears away from his face. He put on one of his stern looks, one he usually never gave her. His words shocked Anzu to the core, and tears flowed freely down her face as he said it:

"Yuugi is dying."

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Please don't kill me for not updating in two months! (bangs computer) it's this things fault! (cries) And, also, I am working on my school play, and I am the star.(sweatdrop) though the play is SO stupid. 

Mokuba: What is it?

Gen: ... Aladdin.

Mokuba: PFFFFFFFFFFFT... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA! And who are you, Jasmine?

Gen: No, eww... (sweatdrops and twiddles thumbs) ... I'm the Genie... o.o

Mokuba: OMG! (laughs some more) and let me guess, you have to be blue?

Gen: ... >. I don't wanna talk about it.

Mokuba: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!

Gen: (goes into closet and gets flamethrower and starts it up.) Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Mokuba! (evil smirk)

Mokuba: O.O EEEEP!

**Tootles!**

**This is not meant to be a part of the story. These are just some random notes by the authoress. Thank you.**

**A/N 1: **Ehehehehehehehe... I couldn't think of a Japanese name street... o.o NEXT NOTE!

**A/N 2: **Doctor Dillamond is actually a character from **Wicked the Musical! **lol. I LOVE THAT SHOW! I do not own Wicked, someone else whoI wish I was does. T.T lol. Yah... he's a Goat, you know, like the Lion! Only he's... a... goat... (cough cough)... yah...

**A/N 3: **OMG, this is not a fluff moment for Jou and Yuugi! lol. Yuugi is with my OC, Nala, and Jou is with Mai, ok? NO FLUFF. They're friends, got it? O.O

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

♥♥**Genners**♥♥


	14. Chapter 14: Catching Up

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah:**OMG! I'm SOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update in such a long time! I've been soooo busy, you have NO idea. I just finished doing my play for school, "Aladdin," and it was crunch time, so I apologize if I haven't had the time to write on fan fiction! School just sucks. (cries and begs for forgiveness)

But otherwise... who is that? O.O someone's in here, and it's NOT my teacher. (sweatdrop) and... OMG. He's taking apart the computers. Hello, we NEED those for Math Workshop, bozo.(looks at taken apart computer) wowsers. I never knew that what the inside of a computer looked like... or how easily it could be taken apart. Poor computer. I knew ye well. (dramatic tearey eyes.) And now this other guy is two computers down from me looking at... OMG IS THAT A STOCK MARKET SITE! O.O

(sweatdrop)

I'm just gonna get to the recap now. (backs away from the computer)

**Recap:** Well, Anzu and Atemu are back in the future. I just want to point out, there's a significance to the fact that Atemu can't speak Japanese or English...Well, more on that later. Anyway, Anzu's fine ((See? I didn't make her die!)), but Yuugi is in the hospital, hurt worse than ever, and dying. Don't worry, I won't kill Yuugi-chan off. Iheart Yuugi! But he's close to dying, and Jou is mourning for him. I apologize for making Jou a little bit out of character... that's just how I would picture him reacting if Yuugi was dying in a hospital. o.o Mai is now gonna call Nala, who we haven't seen for a while. Alas, you will see ((or rather hear)) her in this chapter. Finally, at the end, Anzu awakens, and Atemu is happy, woo hoo, and then she speaks in Japanese, but AGAIN he can't understand Japanese. So she says in it Egyptian, and then he tells her that Yuugi's dying. What will her reaction be? STAY TUNED!

**Summary: **5 years after Atemu leaves them all, a new evil rises and threatens the fate of the Earth. Only one Pharaoh can defeat it, but he is dead. So, Isis uses a spell to send someone back in time. When that someone is Anzu, the outcome is tremendous. Anzu sees the man she loves again, but will she be able to stand the heartbreak if he has to leave again? Or will she be the happiest girl alive when she finds out that maybe, just maybe, Atemu loves her back?

**Couples: **AnzuXAtemu, JonounchiXMai, SetoXSerenity, HPSetoXKisara, MuahadoXHPIsis.

**Disclaimer: **(sigh) sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. (tear tear) but I DO own Nala, my OC. So if by chance any of you want to use her in your story, you have to tell ME first. Got it? SHE IS COPYRIGHTED! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mokuba: (squirts me with waterbottle) shut up

Gen: ... WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs around in circles like an idiot)

**I CANNOT SPELL. SO DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING SOMETHING WRONG. (I honesly cannot see how I got into English Honors... -sweatdrop- lol.)**

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back Love  
Chapter 14: Catching Up**

"NANI?" Anzu screamed, frightening the poor Pharaoh. Atemu anime fell, his leg twitching. Anzu, wide eyed, said in Japanese, "Oh! Gomen, Atemu, I'm so sorry-" When Atemu gave her a puzzled look, she gasped, then said in Egyptian, "I mean, I'm sorry!" ((**A/N 1**))

Atemu nodded, saying, "It's... okay. Ugh, I forgot how loud you were." He rubbed his head, trying to fight off an oncoming headache.

Ignoring his statement, Anzu said to him, "But... how? I mean... why? How did this happen?" She stood, then blinked. Marik and Isis were avoiding her gaze. They knew how much Yuugi meant to Anzu. He was like her little brother!

Mairk replied for Atemu, saying in a soft voice, "We don't know... we were going to go to the hospital without waking you up, but Atemu wouldn't allow it. So, if you want to come, Anzu-" He was cut off by Anzu grabbing his hand, saying, "Let's go! I'll drive!"

Maik, bewildered, said, "Ano...?" Atemu and Isis looked at each other, blinked, shrugged, and followed in suit.

When they got to the driveway, Atemu asked, "So, how are we getting there? Horse?" Anzu blushed a little, saying, "Uhm, Atemu... we're taking a car."

Atemu gave her a blank look, saying, "What's a car?"

Isis sweatdropped, saying, "It's a horseless carraige, my king. The person who drives it uses a steering wheel, and pushes petals to move and to stop. There's a stick like object in the car that-"

Atemu held up his hand and said with swirly eyes, "Whoa, slow down! You lost me at horseless carraige!" Anzu sighed, grabbing his hand. She pulled him into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt onto his chest.

"Just hold on, Atemu, and if you get scared, just clutch on the handle on the door, okay?" Anzu said, loosing her patience. She loved him, but heck ((**A/N 2**)), she loved Yuugi too! She needed to see Yuugi one last time, God forbid that he was going to die! She gave Atemu an, 'I don't have time for this so shut up and let me drive' look, which made him become silent. She smiled sweetly and said, "Good." She shot a look at the two Egyptians, making them jump in the back seat and buckle up. She walked around the Jaguar and plopped into the driver's seat, starting the car.

The loud sound of the engine made Atemu jump in his seat, clutching his heart. He glanced at Anzu, saying, "Are you sure this is safe, Anzu!"

Anzu looked at him and smirked, saying, "Hold on tight, Pharaoh. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." She shifted the car gear into DRIVE, and she stepped on the pedal.

Passerby looked and saw the speeding car, confused as they heard the loud screaming of a terrified Pharaoh, and a man and a woman screaming at some girl named Anzu to slow down.

* * *

"How's he doing, Jou?"

Jou looked up to see Mai standing with Nala, who was covered in tears. He stood up, the chair scraping noisily at his feet. He shook his head in a negative way, his brown eyes cast down, trying not to meet the gaze of the sad girls in front of him.

"His condition got worse. The doctor came in and said that we could stay, but... It's more likely that he won't live." He cast his gaze to the floor, hearing the gasps of the other two in the room... wait... was that three gasps? He looked over to the door and his eyes widened in shock. Anzu and looked at Jou, her eyes wide in fear.

"J-J-Jonounchi...?" Mai and Nala looked at her, ignoring the sound of runnung feet coming towards the room. Anzu's face went paler than it usually was as she looked at one of her best friends on his death bed. She blinked in confusion when Jou nearly fell off the chair he was sitting in. She turned around and saw Atemu's sad eyes looking at his friend. Mai blinked for a second, taking in what was happening in front of her eyes.

No one moved for a moment until Nala exclaimed, "Wait... two... Yuugi's...?" She held her head in confusion as her eyes turned into swirls. "Wha...?"

Anzu sighed, saying, "I'll explain later, Nala..." She looked over at Atemu, who had torn his gaze from Yuugi to Jou. Jou stood up, his mouth open in shock. Anzu smiled a little, saying, "Jou, Atemu... Atemu, Jou..."

Jou looked from Anzu to Atemu, then back and forth again. Finally he opened his mouth and said, "A-Atemu...?"

Atemu nodded and was about to say something when Jou screamed, "NO FREAKIN' WAY!" He smiled, his eyes showing a little life again. Jou ran up to Atemu and hugged him, saying, "It's good to see you again, Atemu!"

Atemu looked at Jou, puzzled and said in Egyptian, "What?" He looked to Anzu then to Jou and then past Jou's head to Yuugi. Jou blinked and said, "Hello? Earth to Atemu? It's me, Jonounchi? Don't ya remember me?"

Atemu blinked again, confused, saying to Anzu, "What is he saying, Anzu?"

Anzu sweatdropped, then said to Jou in Japanese, "Forgive him, Jou. He doesn't know how to speak Japanese. Only Egyptian."

Jou's face fell a little and was about to speak until Nala said, "Sorry to ruin the reunion, ((HAH HAH! Ruin the reunion!)) but if you don't mind, I'm going to sit by my boyfriend. If you aren't here to visit him and to just talk about seeing a friend again, then leave, darn it!"

She walked past Jou and Atemu, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat next to Yuugi and grabbed his cold hand.Nala bit her lower lip, trying to fight off a sob, but to no avail. She began to sob and cry hysterically, placing her head on his chest. "Yuugi! Wake up!" she cried in dismay.

Atemu looked on with sadness, seeing that this girl truely loved Yuugi. He saw Anzu run to Nala's side, hugging her, but at the same time grasping Yuugi's hand. Jou and Mai followed in suit **(A/N1)**, kneeling on the other side of their fallen friend.Jou felt a hand grasp his shoulder and looked up, seeing Isis' tear filled eyes. Marik bowed his head in respect, trying not to show weakness.

Sighing, he walked over to his side. All eyes gazed at him, most of them filled with tears. Atemu grasped Yuugi's hand and said the only word in Japanese that he knew and remembered, "Aibou..."

A moan escaped Yuugi's lips, and his hand flinched at Atemu's touch. Anzu and Jou gasped at this, looking eagerly at their friend.Atemu said in Egyptian, "Yuugi? Are you okay?" He kneeled at Yuugi's side, looking athis face.

Nala grasped Yuugi's hand, saying, "Yuugi, it's me, Nala! You have to wake up! Atemu's here! You gotta wake up!" Two tears fell on Yuugi's hand, making it flinch.

Anzu and Jou looked at each other, tears of joy welling up in their eyes. They looked back at Yuugi, their grins widening as Yuugi's eyelids twitched.

Atemu grasped Yuugi's hand even tighter, saying,"Yuugi, hold on! You have to wake up, aibou!" Sweat dripped down the Pharaoh's face as he watched his friend stuggle to breathe.

Yuugi's tired eyesopened slightly, both of them looking around the room. They finally landed on Atemu, and a smile crept on his lips. Atemu smiled as well, feeling a slight squeeze from Yuugi's hand. "Atemu... you made it..." He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Anzu, then grinned. "Good... you're both... safe..." He closed his eyes again, tired and worn out, forcing out a small laugh.

Nala smiled and said, "Yuugi, open your eyes." Yuugi's smile widened and his eyes opened. He grapped Nala's hand and closed his eyes as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

As this happened, Dr. Dillamond barged through the door, his eyes wide with fear. "A man has Seto Kaiba hostage! He's asking for Yuugi Mutou and Anzu Mazaki. If they don't meet him, then he'll kill Kaiba-san!"

They all looked at the doctor, ashocked expression on all of their faces (Except for Atemu, becuase he had no idea what Dr. Dillamond said). Anzu's breathing became rapid as she stared at the old man, fear written all over her face. Atemu clasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He didn't know what was going on, but he did recognize the words, "Seto Kaiba," "Yuugi Mutou," and "Anzu Mazaki."Whatever the man had said, it was bad. Really bad.

Jonounchi finally spoke up, saying, "What did the man look like?"

Dr. Dillamond thought for a moment, and said, "He was albino, with slanted brown eyes-"

Anzu gasped and said, "Bakura!" She looked at Jou and said, "So... he did this to you and Yuugi, Jou?"

Jou shook his head, saying, "No... Zork took over Honda's body..." He looked down and paused for a moment, remembering the dead body of his best friend. He then looked up and said, "Then Ryou saved me from being killed by sacrificing himself to Zork. Zork is now controlling him." Jonounchi's eyes hardened at the memory.

Yuugi's eyes widened, but he was too weak to move. He looked at Anzu and Atemu, wondering what they were going to do. Finally, Anzu broke the silence and told Atemu everything that had happened. When she was finished, Atemu's eyes were hidden by his bangs, and he was shaking violently. Anzu squeezed his hand, fighting to hold back the tears.

Dr. Dillamond looked at them both and said, "Well? Are you two coming or not?"

Anzu and Atemu looked up, then made eye contact. Atemu then said in Egyptian, "I'll go alone. You stay here."

Anzu growled and said, "No, I'm going to! He wants ME to go too, remember? We'll all go. Together..." She smiled, and said, "...like old times." Atemu blinked, seeing the happiness in her eyes at the mention of what had happened five years ago. He couldn't help but smile; seeing her happy made him happy too.

He looked at his friends, then back at her, and then sighed, giving in. "Alright..." He grinned, and felt Anzu's fingers lace in his own.

Jonounchi smiled, saying, "I have no idea what you both just said, but whatever it was, it was good news. Now, let's all go and save Kaiba!" He looked at Yuugi and said, "Well... everyone except Yuugi. Yug, you rest, ok?"

Yuugi sighed, andnodded. Nala smiled and kissed Yuugi's cheek. Mai smiled and said, "I'll stay here." Jou nodded, and looked at Anzu and Atemu.

Isis and Marik then spoke, saying, "We'll monitor Egypt, to see what activity is going on."

Anzu nodded, saying, "Good idea." Shestood and headed for the door, taking Atemu with her. "All right then, let's go!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Zork smirked evilly as he watched the group exit the hospital. He chuckled darkly, whispering seductivly, "Let the games begin..."

* * *

**Authoress Blah Blah Blah: **Yes, let the games begin! This means my story is nearing it's end! NOOOO! (cries)

Ah well. I have a new idea for my next story! HUZZAH! lol

Again, GOMEN! Sorry for not updating in a while... school sucks... lol

Adios, amigos! READ AUTHOR NOTES!

**NOTE: These Notes aren't meant to be a part of the story.**

**A/N 1: Ok, I know this is annoying, but Atemu can't speak Japanese. So, I hope you're all reading this! I'm going to just pretend that while they're going to the Kaiba Mansion, Atemu does a spell that allows him to speak Japanese. I won't be mentioning it in the the next chapter, because knowing my luck, I'll forget. PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! THANK YOU!**

**A/N 2: When I wrote this, it was during Lent... I gave up cursing... lolll! **

**Please R&R, NO FLAMES! I would NEVER flame anyone, so please, I expect the same respect in return. Thank you!**

♥♥**Genners**♥♥


End file.
